Institutionalise
by TeenWolfFanFictions
Summary: This is a Stiles Stilinski FanFiction for all you Teen Wolf lovers! Stiles is becoming mentally ill once again, much like before; only this time by a much more powerful force. You - as Stiles' girlfriend - have to put up with his psychological behaviour and find the route point/trigger to his violent threats and actions towards his family, friends, and loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - "I'm fine":**

Stiles groans as he turns you over onto your back. Holding each other tightly, grinding your bodies on one another's as your kiss becomes more deep and intense by the second.

You run your fingers through Stiles' dark hair as his lips touch your neck gently, leaving soft kisses on your sweet spot; making you tilt your head back slightly and moan under your breath.

 ***Bzz Bzz***

Stiles' mobile phone buzzes on his bedside cabinet loudly, stopping the kisses and breaking the tension.

"Ugh..." you groan as Stiles reaches over and picks up his phone.

"Oh my God," he says and scrolls down through around 20 messages from Scott.

"What is it?" You ask him.

Stiles doesn't reply as his eyes are locked to his screen, reading the messages. His stare is intense; that intense, that it unwillingly forces your eyes to follow his sight. You look at the messages on his phone too.

'Stiles, this is really important. Message me or call me as soon as you see this! - Scott'

That's just message number 1.

After reading 19 more urgent messages, Stiles decides to finally give Scott a call.

You sit up and wonder what the emergency could be, as Stiles leans off the edge of the bed, placing his phone to his ear, and you both wait for Scott to answer.

"Dammit," Stiles mutters as he removes his phone from his ear, and dials in Scott's number again.

"Is he not answering?" You ask him.

"No," he replies. "If it's so urgent, why doesn't he answer?"

You stop for a second and think. 'If Scott was texting Stiles to give him a call immediately, and now Scott isn't answering the phone after 10 minutes of sending the messages, is Scott in danger?'

"Stiles," you say as you try to rephrase your thought into a speech.

Stiles looks behind his shoulder to you for an answer.

"Is Scott alright?" You ask.

"I don't know," he says. "He's still not answering the phone."

You gasp and Stiles looks back fully at you with a worried look spreading across his face.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Think about it," you tell him. "If Scott messaged you saying to give him a call as soon as possible, he must have needed you there with him pronto right?"

"Right," Stiles answers.

"But why would he need you there pronto?" You question him. "He could have been in trouble."

"Trouble? Like with coach, coach trouble?" Stiles jokes.

"This is serious Stiles," you tell him, a strong tone coming among your voice. "Scott could be in trouble. Danger trouble."

Stiles' face drops as he starts to process the same thought you had a few moments ago in his mind too. He looks up at you, his facial expressions showing distress.

"We need to go," Stiles says and gets up from the edge of his bed, quickly throwing a top over his head and hurrying over to his shoes.

"Stiles," you try to get his attention, but his focus is tying his shoelaces the quickest anyone has ever done before.

Stiles finishes tying his shoelaces, and stands up again; turns around and starts rummaging through the bed sheets.

"Stiles," you say again, but now his focus is on trying to find his phone. "Stiles!"

He stops and looks up to you.

"Finally," you say.

Stiles continues to stare at you, waiting for you to say something heroic.

"Listen," you say as you stand from his bed. "You're moving too quickly. Any faster and you're going to pass out."

Stiles frowns and let's his eyes draw back to the bed sheets. His hands starting to rummage again, you roll your eyes and sigh to yourself.

'He's panicking. I would be too if it were my best friend that may be in trouble, but he doesn't know anything yet. He doesn't know what he's going to do when he gets to Scott, he doesn't know how to get to Scott, he doesn't even know where Scott is!'

"Stiles," you say calmly after thinking for a couple of seconds.

He turns his head to look to you, but his hands are still rummaging. You slowly place your cold hand on his arm, and his arms and hands start to relax.

"You need to stop panicking," you tell him.

"Why are your hands so cold?" He asks.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"Your hands," he says as he stands up properly instead of leaning down to search for his phone. "They're like ice."

You, still confused, take your hand away from his arm and lift it up to your eye level. You slowly bring your hand to your face, and place it gently on your cheek.

'He's right. My hands are like ice.'

"Why are you hands so cold?" Stiles repeats.

"I-I don't know," you stutter.

'It's not like the weather outside is snowing. It's actually quite a hot day, so why are my hands freezing?'

Stiles grabs your hand that is still placed on your cheek, and he moves it towards his mouth. He places a hot, gentle kiss on the surface of your cold hand, and holds it with both of his, to keep it warm. You smile in appreciation and step closer to him so you're in his arms.

"Hugging is not going to do much," you both hear.

You and Stiles turn around and see Scott standing in the doorway of Stiles' bedroom.

"Scott!" Stiles says. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Scott has rips, dirt and blood on his T-shirt, and he looks rough. Stiles makes his way towards Scott, who ends up falling into Stiles' arms. You gasp and run over to help.

Scott has fallen unconscious, so Stiles drags him across his bedroom floor, and places him on his bed.

"Should we call his mom?" You ask.

"No," Stiles replies firmly.

"But why?" You ask, feeling a bit intimidated by Stiles' tone.

"Because," he answers bluntly.

You frown in confusion, and wonder why Stiles is all of a sudden being rude.

'Maybe it's because he's just worried about Scott and or about what his mom would say.'

You manoeuvre over to Stile's computer desk, and sit yourself down on his desk chair.

Stiles examines Scott's body. The wounds on Scott's chest and torso can be seen through the rips in his T-shirt.

"They're not healing," he says.

"They're not?" You ask. "How come?"

"I'm not sure," he replies with that worried tone escalating in his voice.

"Maybe you should tell your dad," you suggest.

"Maybe you're right," he agrees. "I thought this was a situation we could handle like usual, but he's not healing. We need highly profiled elders involved, and especially because my dad can cover for us and Scott's mom can help with injuries."

"Exactly right," you say.

Stiles asks you to keep an eye on Scott whilst he runs downstairs to inform his dad, and to call Scott's mom. You, who are now next to Scott on the bed, are analysing Scott's un-healing wounds.

"Jesus," you say as the wounds seem to be getting worse instead of better.

You hear Stiles downstairs talking to his dad, and you hear his dad saying he'll be the one to call Scott's mom about all of this.

As you're listening, Scott's opens his eyes. Once you notice, you let out a sigh of relief and smile at him. Scott doesn't smile back. Your smile slowly becomes less tense, and Scott's stare becomes more intimate.

"Scott," you say quietly. "Are you alright?"

Scott doesn't answer. Becoming more worried and a little bit afraid, you go to sit back away from Scott, but he grabs you tightly by the arm, making you jump and scream.

"Scott!" You yell as you try to free yourself from his grip. "Let go!"

Stiles from downstairs hears your scream, and runs up the stairs and makes his way into the doorway of his bedroom to see what was going on.

As soon as Stiles places a foot into the bedroom, Scott lets go of your arm; making you fall off the bed and onto the floor, and both of you watch as a dark, almost black smoke is released from Scott's mouth. You, on the floor and Stiles, in the doorway both stare deeply at the smoke. It's almost like you're both forced to watch as the smoke travels away from Scott and above you. As scared as you are, you continue to stare and begin to shake slightly.

"Stiles," you say quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Tears filling in your eyes, your voice becoming weak and your breath becoming jagged, you try to stay calm as the black smoke stays in one positioned spot.

"(Y/N), try to stay as calm as possible," Stiles says.

You nod a little in reply, and look over to Scott to try and calm your nerves. Scott is still unconscious, but how? He was awake a few minutes ago before the black smoke released itself.

Just then, you start to hear something. Not something, but someone. Whispering. You look up to the cloud of black smoke painfully slow, and listen carefully.

"He's going to get it. He's going to get it. It's not him we're after. It's him. It's not him we're after. It's him." The Voices whisper to you.

'What does that mean? That doesn't make sense.'

"We need him. We're going to get him." The Voices are becoming louder. "We're going to get him. We're going to get him!"

The loud shout of the Voices make you jump and Stiles notices.

"(Y/N), what's wrong? Why did you jump?" He asks, worried.

You don't answer as all you can hear are the shouting of Voices.

"We're going to get him! We're going to get him!"

"Who?" You ask quietly.

Stiles hears you.

"Who? Who are you talking to?" He asks.

You still don't answer him.

"Who are you talking about?" You ask. "Who?!"

"(Y/N), who are you talking to?!" Stiles yells.

"Leave me alone!" You scream at the Voices.

Stiles runs into the room... but that's what the Voices wanted. The cloud of black smoke, within the speed of light, thrusts towards Stiles and then, just like that, vanishes.

You, with tears running down your cheeks, stand up and run towards Stiles; who's eyes roll to the back of his head, and collapses.

"Stiles!" You yell and kneel down to him.

Stiles' dad appears in the doorway after hearing all the shouting.

"What happened?" He asks.

You don't answer, you just cry.

"(Y/N), what happened?" He asks again.

You take a deep breath, and open your mouth to explain, but then you hear coughing. Before any words escape your lips, Stiles opens his eyes and sits up straight.

"Stiles," you say with a sigh of relief.

Stiles starts coughing.

"What - happened?" He asks, coughing in-between.

"I don't know," you say, still crying a little.

Stiles' dad enters the room, and kneels down by Stiles too.

"Are you alright son?" He asks.

"Yeah dad," Stiles replies. "I'm all good."

His dad taps him on the back and stands back up. "I'll see you kids later, I have to go to work."

We all nod and he walks out of the room.

"Oh and guys," he says. "Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything dangerous. Don't do anything that will cause injuries. Don't do anything supernatural. Don't do -"

"Dad we get it," Stiles interrupts.

His dad nods, and leaves.

You look up to Stiles, who all of a sudden looks really, really tired.

"You sure you're alright?" You ask him.

He looks to you, and smiles a little. "I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Recognising:**

You stand up from the floor and make your way over to Stiles' bed where Scott still lies unconscious.

"How long do you think he'll be out?" You ask Stiles who continues to sit on the floor.

"Not sure," he replies.

You review Scott's wounds and to your surprise, they are still not healing.

"They're not healing," you tell Stiles.

"I know," he says.

"I know, but I mean they're STILL not healing," you tell him.

"I know," Stiles repeats.

"How do you know? You're all the way over there, and besides you haven't even looked over. You've just been staring at that same spot on the wall for the past few minutes," you confront him.

Stiles doesn't answer to you. Instead, he turns his head slowly and looks directly into your eyes from afar. His tense glare makes you feel timid and you manoeuvre your eyes somewhere else.

'Why is he being this way with me?'

"(Y/N)," he says, his voice rough.

You don't reply with your voice but instead, look at him for an answer.

"Why are you so cold?" He asks.

Confused, you think back to when he asked you the same question earlier on before Scott arrived.

"Stiles that was like an hour ago," you tell him.

"No," Stiles says. "You're cold."

"I'm not cold," you inform him.

"You didn't think you were cold earlier until you felt it," he says and turns his head back to his prior, staring at that spot on the wall again.

You're still confused as you think, 'how would he know if I'm cold now? He's not even near me.'

Slowly, you lift your hand up, repeating your previous actions, and you place your hand on your cheek. When the surface of your hand comes in contact with the skin on your face, you jump a little to the icy touch.

"I told you," Stiles says, still staring at the wall which isn't near you; in fact is the opposite way so Stiles isn't even facing you.

"How did you," you don't finish as thoughts begin to race through your mind.

'How did he know I placed my hand on my cheek? He weren't even facing me. Never mind that, but how did he know I was still cold? I didn't even know it, and he isn't anywhere near me.'

"I know I'm not near you," he says. "But I can feel it."

"Okay now that's creepy," you say.

Stiles looks over his shoulder back at you. "What is?"

"The fact you knew I was cold, you knew I put my hand on my cheek and you also knew what I was thinking," you tell him, your tone becoming fast and a little frightened.

"I knew what you were thinking?" Stiles asks sarcastically. "I doubt it."

"What do you mean?" You ask, confusion creeping on your facial expression.

"I couldn't have knew what you were thinking. That's just stupid," he says.

"Oh yeah, and Scott being a werewolf is also stupid," you use his words.

Stiles sighs and stands up from the floor, making his way towards you.

"Listen," he says. "As much as Scott being a werewolf is unrealistic, it's real. Me, being able to read your mind is pathetic as it is not real, understand?"

"You don't need to talk to me like I'm 5 years old," you tell him.

You're becoming quite annoyed with his attitude and turn away from him so that you're now facing Scott's unconscious body.

"(Y/N)," Stiles says softly but with a rough tone as his hands are being placed on the curves of your hips.

You don't answer him. You just wait to see what he does next.

Stiles' grip becomes tighter on your hips as his lips are manoeuvring around your neck.

"Baby," he says and places a soft kiss on your sweet spot.

You continue to ignore him, no matter how irresistible he gets.

"I - love - you - so - much," he says roughly, placing tender kisses in-between his words.

"I-I love you so much too," you finally answer.

You feel Stiles smirk against your neck and he continues to plant his warm lips against your sweet spot. His hand trails down your torso and onto the front of your jeans. As he gently bites on your sweet spot, he slides his hand down your jeans and into your panties. The hot touch of his hand against your vagina makes you gasp, and he begins to rub in a circular motion whilst soothing your sweet spot with his tongue. You let out soft moans, but then realise that Stiles is acting strange as he would never do these types of things without consent or even with it.

"S-Stiles," you stutter.

"Yes baby," he mumbles against your neck.

"I can't do this right now," you tell him.

"Why not?" He asks and he removes his hand and lifts his head up from your neck.

"Because for one, we were attacked by a cloud of black smoke which is of course, not weird at all," you say sarcastically. "Scott is here for two -"

"So what, he's not gonna know, he's unconscious," Stiles interrupts your points.

"That's rude," you tell him.

Stiles rolls his eyes at you, and you know something is up as Stiles is never like this.

"As I was saying," you continue. "Scott is injured real badly and we can't just stand here pleasing one another whilst he's hurting."

"Well sorry I can't take away his pain like he can do. Sorry I'm not a damn werewolf," Stiles says firmly, getting offended.

"I never meant -"

"Yeah yeah," he interrupts again.

You look at him with a disgusted expression, and Stiles stares back at you with a more intensive glare than before. He can see that you're feeling intimidated once again by his daunting look, and a devilish smile starts to spread across his face.

Just at that moment, Scott shoots up from his unconscious laying, breaking the menacing tension, and is gasping for air.

"Scott," you say with a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" He asks, then starts to groan in pain as he feels his un-healing wounds on his chest and torso.

"That's what I was going to ask you," you tell him.

Stiles, who is paying no attention at all to Scott, makes his way over to the boards of crime cases on his wall.

"Stiles," you say, your eyes following him.

"What is this?" He mutters under his breath whilst checking out his crime case board.

"Huh?" You say in confusion as you have no idea what he just said.

"Oh uh, nothing," he says.

You don't say anything else, instead, you look back to Scott who is holding the biggest, deepest wound on his torso.

"Is that the one causing you most pain?" You ask.

Scott nods and groans again in agony.

"Your mom should be here soon," you tell him. "She can help with this."

"I doubt it," Stiles says.

"Why's that?" Scott asks, still holding onto the painful wound.

"If you're not healing by yourself as a werewolf, what makes you think your mom can help? She's just a nurse," he explains.

Ignoring his rudeness, you and Scott try to put pressure on his now bleeding wound.

"I knew it was getting worse," you say.

"This is wrong," Scott says.

"What is?" You ask as you apply more pressure.

"Stiles is right, and this is wrong. I'm a werewolf and I should be healing by myself, so why aren't I? And, and I've tried to remember what happened and how I even got these wounds but, I-I can't remember anything," Scott explicates.

You sigh to yourself and try to think of something comforting to say, but there is nothing.

"Let's just try to get these wounds to stop bleeding," you change the subject. "Stiles, we need your help applying pressure."

Stiles walks over to you and Scott, analyses the bleeding wound and shakes his head.

"That's not going to work," he tells you.

"Well then what is?" You ask.

"Nothing," he answers and walks off out of the bedroom.

You're about to call him back in until Scott covers your mouth with his hand.

"Don't - say - anything," he whispers to you, pauses in-between.

He slowly lets go of your mouth and you whisper back to him. "Why?"

"That, is not Stiles," he says quietly.

"How do you know?" You ask.

"Shh," he hushes you. "You remember when he was over by his crime scene board?"

"Yes," you reply in a whisper.

"I heard what he said," he tells you.

"You do?" You ask astonished. "But how did you, oh... werewolf hearing."

"That's right," he says.

"So, what did he say?" You ask.

"He said, 'what is this?' If that were Stiles, he'd know exactly what it was," Scott explains.

You stop and think for a moment. 'So maybe that's why he seems different. But how could this be possible?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Confronting with the explanation:**

"What's happened?" Scott's mom asks as she approaches the doorway to Stiles' room.

"He can't remember," you tell her, applying pressure to Scott's wounds again.

"Are they not healing?" She asks confused.

"No," you reply.

"Alright," she says as she pulls out her first aid kit. "We're going to have to stitch him up, do this the normal way."

You nod and look back to Scott, who's face is turning a pale colour.

"Scott?" You ask, trying to getting his attention.

His eyes don't follow your voice, and instead start to travel slowly to the back of his head.

"No," you say. "No! Scott!"

"What is it?" His mom asks as she runs towards you both.

She notices his pale face and his wondering eyes, and is startled. You look at her, and her face seems to be going a pale colour too.

"Hey," you say and snap her out of her startled position. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she stutters.

"No you're not," you tell her. "Scott is going to be alright."

She looks at you for a good few seconds before nodding and getting to work on stitching him up.

"(Y/N), I need you to apply the pressure on his deepest wound, so I can start to stitch that up," she tells you, and you nod and do what she says. "Okay, Scott stay with us alright."

"Scott," you say to help. "Follow my voice."

You see that Scott is trying is best to battle with his need to just close his eyes, and so you keep talking to him about random things that he needs to answer to, to take his mind off of it and to get a response from him.

"Hey," Scott's mom says.

"What?" You ask.

"What's this?" She asks as she grabs her tweezers and pulls out a dead firefly from Scott's wound.

As soon as you see the firefly, you have a vivid flashback to around a year ago.

"(Y/N), what is it?" Scott's mom asks.

You look at her, with a paranoid look on your face.

"What's wrong?" She asks getting worried.

"Stiles," you say.

"Stiles?" She asks, confused. "What about Stiles?"

"Remember last year when he became possessed by that demon fox?" You ask.

"How could I forget," she answers. "What was his name again?"

"Nogitsune," you tell her. "I think it's happening again."

You and Scott's mom pause for a second, and then it clicks in her mind.

"So that's what the firefly is about," she says.

"Yes," you tell her.

The two of you look down to Scott's wound, which is now healing once the firefly had been taken out. You both look at each other in confusion, but you both also process in your minds the sense of it all.

Scott manages to sit up after the wound heals. He feels where the deep cut was, but it's gone now.

"Thank God," he says in relief.

Scott looks at you and his mom, and sees the horrid expression on both faces.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Scott you're right," you tell him. "That wasn't Stiles."

"Hang on a minute," his mom stops you. "Where is Stiles?"

"Right here," Stiles answers as he walks into the room.

"Where did you go?" Scott asks.

You look down to Scott who gives you a 'just go along with it' look.

"Nowhere important," he answers and walks over to you.

You don't say anything. You don't even gasp. You just stare at him and try to control your breathing.

Scott nudges you on the arm and you look back down to him.

"I can hear your heart beating," he whispers. "It's going pretty quick."

You try to calm down, but the thought of Stiles being possessed again terrifies you.

'Is he even becoming possessed again? If so, how?'

"You alright?" Stiles asks as he notices the startled look on your face.

"I uh, I'm fine," you lie, hoping he doesn't confront you about it.

Stiles analyses your face for a second, and then turns around and walks away. Taking a deep breath in and letting out a jagged sigh of relief, your eyes follow Stiles, who is making his way back over to his board of crime scenes. You look down to Scott as he sits on the edge of Stiles' bed, reviewing his movements.

"Interesting," Stiles mutters.

You don't hear what he says, and neither does Scott's mom... but you both know Scott heard him loud and clear.

"What did he say?" You whisper very quietly, knowing neither Scott's mom or Stiles will hear, but Scott will.

Scott opens his mouth to speak, but stops as an idea occurs in his mind.

"Stiles," he says, and Stiles turns around. "What's interesting?"

"Interesting?" Stiles asks, buying himself some time for an explanation.

"Yeah," Scott replies.

You know what Scott is doing. He's confronting Stiles about what he just muttered which clearly indicates that he isn't Stiles.

"Just uh, the board," Stiles says.

"What about it?" Scott asks, still trying to get something out of him.

"If you haven't noticed," Stiles replies and turns back to the board.

Stiles takes a good few seconds over looking the board, which buys him enough time to figure out what it is. "It's a crime scene board."

"You already knew that," Scott tells him.

"I know," he says as he turns around to face you all again. "But did you?"

"Of course I knew," Scott says. "You told me a few days ago."

You're confused for a second, as Stiles didn't tell Scott a few days ago; in fact he told all of you a few years ago.

"Oh," Stiles says. "Maybe you forgot considering you were asking me all these questions about it."

'Nice save.'

Scott doesn't answer to him, instead he stands up and makes his way towards Stiles. Once he arrives next to Stiles' side, a rush of paranoia starts to flow through your body.

'What's going to happen? Please don't end up fighting one another.'

Scott places his hand on Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles slowly turns his head to the side to look at Scott's hand. A look of abhorrence on Stiles' face proves that it really isn't Stiles.

"Are you alright?" Scott asks.

Stiles looks straight at Scott's face and smirks. "I'm all good."

"So why are you acting strange?" Scott asks.

"There's no need to confront me about my behaviour," Stiles says before nudging Scott's hand away from his shoulder, and gets back to analysing his crime scene board.

"That is definitely not Stiles," Scott's mom whispers to you.

You nod in agreement and call Scott back over.

"Can I speak to you for a minute outside?" You ask him.

"Sure," he says and begins to walk.

You look over at Stiles, who is paying no attention but is seemingly hypnotised by his crime scene board. You begin to walk too, and as you walk past Scott's mom, you mouth the words 'Be careful,' and she nods in appreciation to your concern.

Once you arrive outside with Scott, you turn to him immediately and asks, "Why is this happening to him again?"

"I'm not sure (Y/N), but we'll figure it out," he answers.

Tears commence within your eyes, and Scott notices the emotional state you're already starting to fall into.

"Hey," he says softly as he gives you a hug. "He'll be fine. We'll figure all of this out and he can become himself again, I promise."

"But what if we can't save him this time?" You ask, tears falling down your cheeks. "We barely saved him last time."

"I know," Scott says and rubs your back, comforting you. "But we won't let him get away with it and let this escalate too far this time."

"What if Nogitsune is stronger than last time?" You ask, a worried tone coming among your voice.

"Then we'll figure it out," Scott's reassures you. "But then again, Stiles is much stronger than last time."

You pull back from Scott's hug, and wipe your tears away.

"You're right," you say, taking a deep breath in. "Stiles is a much stronger person that he was last year."

"A much stronger person," Scott repeats.

You nod in agreement, reassurance and comfort and suggest, "we should go back inside, your mom is still upstairs with him."

"Right," Scott says. "He wouldn't do anything now would he? Oh shit."

Scott runs back inside and you run in too. The two of you head upstairs and fling open Stiles' bedroom door to find Stiles still staring at the crime scene board, and Scott's mom standing by the dressing cabinet.

Scott sighs in relief and is about to walk over to his mom, until she quickly shakes her head. Scott looks at her with a confused countenance.

"Don't move," Scott's mom whispers, loud enough for Scott to hear and quiet enough for neither you or Stiles to hear.

Scott freezes, his position still. You're about to walk into the room until Scott quickly gestures his arm out in front of you to stop you.

"What is it?" You ask.

"Don't move," he repeats his moms words.

Stiles turns around with a grin on his face, and walks over to Scott's mom.

"How are you doing Melissa?" He asks sarcastically. "Looks like you got your hands tied."

As soon as he says those words, you and Scott look down to his moms hands, which now you both notice are behind her back.

"Give us a little spin," Stiles says amusingly as he forcefully turns Scott's mom around so you can both see that her hands are tied.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts.

"Oooooo," Stiles says with a unsure look on his face. "Don't think that's my name Scott. I think you already know that."

Scott scowls and starts to breathe heavily. You notice his claws appearing as he bows his head to hide his transformation.

Stiles chuckles evilly and he picks up his baseball bat and smashes the window with it. You jump at the sound of the smash and Scott's mom begins to whimper.

"You know what to do Melissa," Stiles says as he pats the baseball bat on the palm of his hand repetitively.

Scott's mom turns around slowly to face the window. She lifts her leg up and places it on the window ledge.

"Mom!" Scott shouts.

"There's nothing you can do," Stiles says. "If you move, you're heading for a big surprise."

Scott's eyes turn red. He looks around, using his werewolf senses to figure out the trap quickly. Stiles notices Scott figuring out the trap, and snarls before grabbing Scott's mom by her arm, and dragging her to the window. She winces to Stiles' tight grip, and is forced to stand on the window ledge.

"Scott," she whimpers.

Scott finally figures out the trap and sprints towards Stiles and his mom. You stand still just in case you ruin his chance by setting off the trap.

Stiles pulls a devilish smile and pushes Scott's mom out of the broken window before Scott gets to him.

"No!" Scott shouts as he leaps to the window and grabs his moms hand just in time. "Hold on mom."

Stiles smiles divertingly and then draws his attention to you, and you both lock a deep tension with your eyes.

Scott pulls his mom up from the window and wraps his arms around her. He quickly unties the ropes around her hands and stands up, face to face with Stiles.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouts as he shoves Stiles.

Stiles doesn't do anything back, he just chuckles. Scott, getting frustrated, shoves him again but harder.

"You're evil! You're a psychopath! You're a liar!" Scott yells and you listen carefully. "You lied about the trap. There was no damn trap! You tried to trick us into just letting you kill my mother!"

To this, both you and Scott's mom gasp in astonishment.

Stiles still doesn't retaliate, but continues to laugh at Scott's anger. Scott gives one finally shove; a shove that throws him across the room and into the wall next to his crime scene board, making him winded and falling to the floor.

You and Scott's mom gulp as Stiles groans in agony on the floor. Scott's eyes are still red, as he approaches Stiles and picks him up by his shirt.

"No no," Stiles says quickly. "I-It's me Scott."

Rather than putting him down, Scott continues to lift him up, so his feet aren't on the floor anymore and his legs are dangling.

"S-Scott," Stiles stutters. "It's me, it's me!"

Scott turns his head to the side slightly showing he isn't listening and instead howls in Stiles' face, making Stiles squint and pant for air as he starts to panic.

"Scott!" You yell.

Scott looks over his shoulder back at you, still holding Stiles in the air.

"Enough," you tell him. "I think it's him."

Stiles nods quickly, agreeing with you. "It's me Scott."

Scott's eyes change back to their original colour, and he puts Stiles down in front of him before giving him a disgusted look and walking away to his mom.

Stiles, who is still panting for air, is confused as to why Scott was aggressive towards him, why his back in hurting and why you all thought he was someone else.

"Stiles," Scott's mom says noticing Stiles' confusion, and Stiles looks to her as a reply. "Do you know what just happened?"

Stiles shakes his head and holds his chest as the pain of being winded starts to creep up to him whilst his adrenalin calms down.

Scott's mom looks up to you, and you look to Stiles.

"What?" He asks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"The past is repeating itself," you tell him.

"W-What do you mean?" He asks, a paranoid tone rising in his voice.

"You're being possessed again Stiles," you tell him.

Stiles is startled and doesn't answer. He proceeds to soothe his chest and stare at you with both a worried and confused look on his face.

You stare back, but then look away in disgust as he almost just killed Scott's mom. Even though it weren't really Stiles, the demon was in his body, using his voice, his body, his face, his actions... how can you not feel appalled?

"So," Scott's mom breaks the silence. "What are we gonna do?"

"Not sure," Scott answers. "But we'll figure it out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Go Ahead:**

"No," Scott says firmly. "No fucking way."

"Why not?" You ask.

"We are not, and I repeat for the final time, NOT, putting Stiles back into that mental institution. The Nogitsune will be able to get to him like last time, and innocent people will still get hurt, maybe even killed," Scott explains.

"It's more likely he's going to hurt someone if he's out in the streets," you tell him.

"Not technically," Scott says. "If he's out in the streets, we can run away. If he's in the mental institution, the patients can't run away, they're stuck in there with him."

You sigh to yourself as you personally think putting Stiles into the mental institution would be better, but Scott is standing his ground.

"I think we need to inform his father," Scott's mom suggests.

"Yeah," Scott agrees as he takes out his phone from his pocket. "(Y/N), you should check on Stiles."

You nod to Scott and make your way into Stiles' bedroom, to find Stiles sitting on the floor with his knees tucked under his arms and his head placed on the surface of his knees.

"Stiles," you say softly, approaching him.

Stiles lifts his head up and looks at you.

"Are you alright?" You ask, knowing that was a stupid question.

Stiles doesn't answer, he just places his head back onto the surface of his knees. You kneel down in front of him and gently rub his leg.

"Why does this have to happen to me again?" He mumbles from under his arms.

"I don't know," you say. "But we'll figure it out like Scott said. We always figure it out and we will fight until there's nothing left."

"What if it comes to a point where there IS nothing left?" Stiles asks as he lifts his head up, and you notice the tears filling his eyes.

You quickly place your hand on his cheek, wiping away the first tear drop with your thumb.

"It's not going to get to that point," you tell him.

"But what if it does?" He asks.

"It won't," you reassure him.

"But what if," he says as he closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall in distress.

"If you're thinking about a what if," you start. "Think of a positive what if."

"A positive what if?" He asks.

"Yes," you reply. "Like what if this is easier than last time? What if Scott really can figure this out?"

Stiles nods in appreciation to your suggestions, and smiles a little through the pain.

"(Y/N)," he says lightly. "I love you."

You smile and blush as you lean towards him and give him a small peck on his cheek.

"I love you too," you say.

Stiles smiles and let's out a denticulate breath of relief.

Scott joins you and Stiles in his bedroom and kneels down next to you. He looks at you and gives off a weary vibe whilst tapping Stiles' knee for comfort.

"You're going to be alright Stiles," he says and smiles.

Stiles doesn't say anything, instead he smiles back in respect to Scott's positive attitude.

"Stiles," Scott's mom says as she appears in the doorway. "You're dad is on his way."

"What do you think he's gonna say?" Stiles asks all of you before leaning his head against the wall once again, but this time in the act of fatigue and disappointment.

"Well," Scott's mom begins. "He didn't say much on the phone. He sounded a little upset, but mostly tired."

"Tired of what? Being wrapped up in supernatural bullshit all the time?" Stiles says with anger rising in his tone.

"I suffer with a lot of supernatural occurrences too Stiles. And watch your language around an elder," Scott's mom reminds Stiles who is the adult in the room.

"Yeah," Stiles commences a weak laugh. "Your son doesn't become possessed by a demon fox spirit does he?"

"Stiles," Scott stops him as his attitude is becoming out of order.

"No," Scott's mom says. "That's not Stiles."

You and Scott both look at each other for a split second, before quickly looking at Stiles; who sits with a grin on his face. You push back from your kneel, making yourself fall backwards and scamper away from Stiles in fear. Scott stands and backs away over to his mom. Stiles continues to sit with the same, evil smirk on his face, only processing to get bigger gradually.

"Come on," Scott whispers, but loud enough for you all to hear.

At first you thought he was egging Stiles on for a fight, but he wasn't.

"Stiles come on," he repeats. "I know you're in there."

'He's trying to find Stiles within his own body, through the possession.'

Scott slowly steps forward, making Stiles glance up at him, enduring his grin.

"Follow my voice," Scott says before stepping a little closer to Stiles.

Scott is more than the half way point to Stiles, and holds both of his hands up in a surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you Nogitsune, even though you just tried to kill my mother. I just want to know where Stiles is," Scott openly speaks.

Stiles starts to chuckle lightly before asking, "What did you just call me?"

"N-Nogitsune," Scott stutters with confusion crawling across his facial expressions.

Stiles chuckles again, but harder this time. Scott looks back to you in demoralisation and you give the same look.

"You're not Nogitsune?" Scott asks as he looks back to Stiles who crosses his arms whilst still sitting on the floor.

"Nah," Stiles replies.

"If you're not Nogitsune," Scott's mom interrupts Stiles and Scott's conversation. "Then who are you?"

Stiles doesn't reply. The corners of his mouth are spreading with the speed of colloquialism, and he lets out a long sigh of discouragement towards their lack of estimations.

"S-Stiles," you hesitate but say, trying to stay calm as tears fulfil your eyes for a multiple time today.

Stiles slowly turns his head to look at you for an answer. You open your mouth to speak, but no words escape your lips.

"What was that?" Stiles jokes.

You try your best to say something - anything - but you can't get past your fear and anxiety. Stiles laughs once again, and stands up, looking at Scott who still holds his hands up in surrender.

"Stiles," Scott uses his name as a provoke to the real Stiles. "Do you remember when (Y/N) first moved to our school?"

Stiles looks over to you - who still sits in a quiver to Stiles' horrid possessed personality - and then resumes to stare at Scott, not answering his question.

"Do you remember?" Scott asks again.

"I know what you're trying to do," Stiles gives a smug look. "It's not going to work."

Scott pauses for a moment, trying to think of something clever or tricky. Stiles knows exactly what's going through Scott's mind, and also what's going through Melissa's mind, including yours.

"Why so afraid?" He says as he turns his head to face you.

You look up at him in consternation, and bow your head down as you whimper a little. Stiles begins to walk towards you, but Scott grabs Stiles' arm; making Stiles tardily turn his head so he's now looking directly at him.

"Stiles," Scott says with a weak tone. "Don't do this."

Stiles nudges Scott's hand away, forcing him to let loose his grip, and continues his walk over to you. He kneels down next to you and you tuck your legs in as you try to scurry over to the wall. Someone stops you - Stiles, stops you. You feel his tight grip on your calf, and you lift your head from your trembling bow to look at him. At the right moment, your confidence has boosted, and you feel fearless. You frown in anger, and Stiles notices the furious vibe being given off by you; which creates a mephistophelean smile on Stiles' face.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles arouses your rage.

Stiles' grin is still planted on his face, as he pulls you closer to him by his grip on your calf.

"(Y/N)!" Scott yells and goes to step in.

You quickly put your hand up, signalling Scott to stop and he listens.

Scott's mom gives Scott a confused expression, and Scott has the same visage. They both look down at you and Stiles, who stares intensely at one another.

Stiles' grip on your calf becomes tighter and tighter every second you both pass your daunting looks back and forth, but you suck it up and ignore the pain.

"Not giving in?" Stiles says amusingly before pulling you even closer to him and changing his position.

Now he has his arm around your neck, in a head-lock.

Scott goes to step in once again to the sight of Stiles about to choke you, but you proceed to stop him.

"You're very calm," Stiles says as his grip around your neck is starting to become tighter.

You don't answer, instead you try and keep as much oxygen inhaled as possible.

"And very quiet too," Stiles notices.

His arm becomes tight around your neck, making it difficult for you to breathe.

"You know (Y/N)," Stiles says faking his curiosity. "I could just kill you right now."

You grab onto Stiles' arm that's securely wrapped around your neck tightly, and make a small gap in the connection; allowing yourself to take a gulp of air before speaking.

"Go ahead," you struggle to say.

Stiles' smirk begins to fall, and his arm starts to loosen up, letting you go. As soon as his arm has become unconnected to your neck, you take in the biggest gulp of air you've ever taken in your life, and start panting.

Scott runs over to you and kneels down by your side, placing his hand on your back, rubbing gently to comfort you.

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern at the highest point in his tone.

You nod as you don't have enough air or energy to speak.

"That was a brave thing you did there," Scott's mom says as she approaches you.

She gives you a sweet smile before her eyes travel behind you, making you and Scott look behind too.

You all see Stiles laying there on the floor, his eyes not open.

"Stiles," Scott says quietly without thinking previously, before hurrying over to him.

He taps Stiles on the shoulder, hoping he'd wake up, but he doesn't.

"Check for a pulse!" Scott's mom tells him, and Scott nods.

He puts two finger on Stiles' neck, waiting for the indication of satisfying relief. You wait, feeling impatient.

Scott removes his fingers and looks back at you and his mom.

"There's no pulse," he says and lowers his head.

"What," you say, but not as a question. "What!"

"(Y/N)," Scott's mom says softly, trying to calm your nerves.

She bends down to comfort you, but you quickly crawl over to Stiles.

"Stiles," you say as tears fill your eyes, yet again.

You start to hit him as he's not responding.

"Stiles!" You say louder, hitting him again.

Tears flow from your eyes down your cheeks like waterfalls as you can't breathe due to your weakness of crying.

"No!" You cry. "Stiles!"

You repetitively hit Stiles on his chest, crying.

"(Y/N)," Scott says and tries to comfort you.

"No!" You scream. "No! He can't be, he can't be dead Scott he can't be!"

Tears begin to fill Scott's eyes too, and his mom makes her way over to you both.

"Check," you tell her. "Check again!"

Scott's mom nods as she understands that it's hard for you, so she kneels down and places her two fingers on Stiles' neck to check for a pulse once again.

You and Scott both sit together, tears falling down your cheeks, waiting for his mom to tell you the news. Melissa turns her head to you both and shakes it slightly.

"There's nothing," she says and looks back down to Stiles, running her fingers through his hair as if he were her own child.

"No!" You scream again. "Check again! There's got to be something!"

"There's nothing," she repeats, a tear trickling down her cheek.

You make your way over to her and Stiles' body. You look down at him, and can't accept the fact he's dead.

"This isn't real," you say.

"I know it's hard," Scott's mom says, placing her hand on your back consoling you.

"No," you stop her. "It can't be real, there's got to be some sort of trick the demon is playing!"

"There isn't," Scott says, accepting the situation.

Scott accepting the situation had gotten him from crying, to feeling pissed.

"(Y/N), he's dead," he says firmly.

"Scott," Scott's mom warns.

"No!" You hit Stiles' chest once again, this time hard.

All of a sudden, Stiles shoots up from his lying position and starts panting for air.

"Stiles!" You scream, but in joy this time.

"Stiles?" Scott says, his tone lighting up. "Stiles!"

Scott runs over to you - who is latching onto Stiles - and Stiles - who is latching onto you - and latches onto you both!

Scott's mom smiles and let's out a huge sigh of alleviation.

"What happened?" Stiles asks as you and Scott pull back from the hug.

"You died for a second there buddy," Scott answers, trying to make it sound funny.

"How?" Stiles asks.

"No idea," you reply. "That's what we need to find out."

"Let's not forget we need to find out who is possessing him, and why, and how, and why Stiles died for a few minutes, and how, and..."

"Alright!" You cut Scott off. "Don't make him worry."

"Worry?" Scott laughs. "I think it's us who needs to worry."

"What is going on?!" Sheriff Stilinski asks as he appears in the doorway.

You all look at one another and then look to him. He notices the worried, confused, happy, sad, relieved, terrified, mixed emotions on each of your faces, and his expression drops.

"What did I miss?" He asks.

Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you stay tuned for my next chapter! This story is going to be long I know, four chapters and they're still in Stiles' bedroom! I hope you all who read enjoy, and I appreciate you taking an interest in my writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Trying to figure things out:**

"Derek," Scott says on the phone. "We have a problem."

Whilst Scott gives Derek an interpretation, you let Stiles speak with his father and you and Scott's mom stand outside the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

You nod in response and play with your hands nervously. Melissa covers your hands, stopping them from fidgeting and smiles sweetly at you.

"I think you need to go home and rest," she suggests.

"No," you say straight away. "I'm not leaving Stiles."

"It'd be best if you rest," she says again. "Stiles is going to be okay."

You shake your head as in to say 'no,' standing your ground. Scott's mom sighs and looks over to Scott who is now approaching you both after being on the phone with Derek.

"He's on his way," he informs you both.

"Why exactly is Derek needed to get involved?" You ask as you particularly don't like him.

"He's strong and fast," Scott replies. "We need the extra hands."

Just then, Stiles' bedroom door opens and out walks Stiles' dad.

"Hey," Scott's mom steps forward and rubs his upper arm, comforting him.

Sheriff Stilinski looks down to the floor in despair, and Scott's mom starts to walk, guiding him downstairs and away from Stiles.

"He's going to be alright," you hear her tell him before they both walk down the steps.

You respire and Scott pushes the bedroom door open just that little bit further.

"Stiles," Scott says before entering his room.

You pop your head around the doorframe, to see Stiles still sitting on the floor from when he died for a few minutes.

Scott makes his way over to him, and gestures his hand for you to follow. As you get by Stiles, you both kneel and sit next to him on each side.

"Guys," Stiles says.

You and Scott look at him for an answer.

"I'm s-sorry," he stutters, hesitating to apologise.

"It's alright," Scott says. "It's not your fault."

"None of this is your fault," you reassure him.

Stiles leans his head against the wall in distress, much like he did earlier on.

"Listen," you say and place your hand on top of his knee to ease him. "You're going to get through this."

"How?" He asks weakly, his voice breaking as he begins to cry.

"Aw Stiles," you say and pull him onto you, wrapping your arms around him and placing your cheek to rest on his head.

"I don't know how," Scott says, answering Stiles' question. "But we will. We will figure it out like I said earlier, and we will fight until there is nothing left like (Y/N) said."

Stiles gradually stops crying and wipes away his tears whilst still leaning against you; your arms continuing to comfort him in a hug.

Scott places his hand on Stiles' leg and taps him softly, also comforting him.

"Thanks for being positive," Stiles thanks you both.

"That's the best way to go about the situation," Scott says and smiles in appreciation to Stiles' gratitude.

You rub Stiles' upper arm gently in response to his thanking, and hug him tighter.

At that moment, the bedroom door opens and Derek walks in.

"Derek!" Scott says, his spirit lighting up.

Derek makes his way over to the three of you, and kneels down in front of Stiles. Stiles sits up properly from your hug, and Derek places his hand on Stiles' forehead, pushing his head back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" You ask.

Derek doesn't answer. He lifts his other hand and slowly moves it towards Stiles' face. Stiles flinches to Derek's actions, but only to find out that Derek wasn't going to hurt him. Instead, he is trying to help. Derek, with his hand that's now by Stiles' face, lifts up Stiles' right eyelid and examines the colour, reaction, vessels and movement.

"Hm..." Derek mumbles, thinking whilst he moves to Stiles' left eyelid, repeating the steps; you and Scott watch intensely.

Once Derek is done, he sits from his kneel, pushing himself back a bit so there is enough of his personal space.

"So..." Scott waits for an answer to what Derek was doing.

"So," Derek starts. "Stiles IS becoming possessed again, as you may have already noticed. He is not being possessed at this very moment, he isn't that far gone so it'll be easy to bring him back, and he's still an idiot."

Stiles' worried face drops into a frustrated expression as he stares at Derek - who is waiting for a more activated reaction from Stiles, grinning.

"How do you know all of that?" You ask, astonishment creeping amongst your tone and face.

"Doctor Deaton," Derek replies. "He taught me a few things."

"A few things?" Scott asks. "Why this?"

"Maybe you should ask Lydia," Derek suggests.

"Lydia?" You ask, confused.

Derek nods and Scott pauses for a second, thinking for a reason why. Derek notices your confusion and Scott's blank moment and sighs to himself.

"She's a Banshee, right?"

"Right..." both you and Scott say slowly, taking note on the first point.

"She can predict whether or not a person is going to die, right?" Derek goes on.

"Right."

"So, Stiles becoming possessed - that's going to kill him," Derek finally begins explaining the important parts.

"What?" Stiles says, stunned.

"The demon possessing you, is feeding from your soul Stiles," Derek tells him. "He's killing you bit by bit, second by second."

Stiles doesn't say anything but instead, stares at Derek speechless, trying to process in his mind what the hell is going on.

"It's not Nogitsune," Scott informs Derek.

Derek's face drops and becomes timid, as he glares at Scott.

"I-It's not, Nogitsune?" Derek asks, a fearful tone being heard.

Scott shakes his head and bows his head in shame. "I don't know who it is. I don't know what to do."

"You don't know what to do?" Stiles asks. "You said you'd figure it out!"

"I'm trying," Scott says quietly.

"Trying isn't good enough!" Stiles shouts.

"I can't do anything other than try Stiles!" Scott shouts back. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to stop lying," Stiles says.

"Lying?" Scott asks, confused.

"Just admit it. You have no fucking idea what to do, and you're having second thoughts on if you're going to be able to figure this out," Stiles confronts.

Scott goes to speak, but then pauses. Stiles chuckles to himself.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry, neither work," Stiles says, the amusement of the chuckle dimming in his expression.

"Don't doubt Scott," you tell him, getting involved. "He's done nothing but try to help you Stiles. He will continue to help you, and also try to figure out what to do and how to help. First things first, he needs to figure out what actually IS going on with you, which is why he called Derek."

Scott nods and smiles to you as in to thank you for stepping in and backing him up. Stiles gives you a glare, not soft but not intense either, and then resumes his leaning against the wall.

"Derek," you say, and Derek looks to you for an answer. "About Lydia..."

"Yeah?" Derek waits for you to continue.

"How has her being a banshee and predicting Stiles' death got anything to do with Doctor Dreaton teaching you how to know whether or not a person is being possessed?" You ask.

"You've thought that question through a lot," Derek laughs.

You sit with a blank face, not even smiling, waiting for an answer. Derek observes your facial expressions and progressively stops laughing.

"She came and told me," Derek begins explicating. "She told me about her prediction and at the time I was with Doctor Deaton..."

"What were you doing with Doctor Deaton?" You stop him with a question.

"Isaac was shot by a hunter, so I took him to see Doctor Deaton," Derek answers. "Anyway, Lydia knew where we were somehow; I guess it's the banshee part of her. She came in and informed me, and Doctor Deaton was by my side listening. I could tell by his face he knew exactly what was going on and what to do when she was explaining that Stiles was becoming possessed again, so he taught me to do something useful rather than using my claws and teeth for once."

"That's what we need to do!" Scott says loudly, revealing his idea. "We need to take Stiles to Doctor Deaton."

"Why?" Derek asks.

"You said he knew exactly what was going on and what to do, maybe he can help us more than he's already helped you," Scott suggests.

"Don't you think there's a reason he didn't come and see Stiles himself and instead, taught me how to do it?" Derek hints.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks. "What else have he got planned that's more important than saving Stiles' life?"

"Can you not, you know, bring my lifespan into this?" Stiles asks, hating the fact his life is depending on certain people for certain things.

'I'd be hating the fact my life was in another persons hands too.' - you think.

"Maybe you could try," Scott recommends to Derek.

"What?" Derek asks. "He only taught me a few things."

"A few things meaning, what?" Scott asks.

Derek pauses for a few seconds, thinking the steps to all he's been taught, through, and sighs to himself.

"There's nothing I've been taught that can help him," Derek announces, downing Scott's hope.

"But, but what if -"

"Scott, there's nothing," Derek interrupts.

You sit quietly, thinking to yourself.

"What is it?" Scott asks, discovering your concentrated look on your thoughts.

"Oh uh," you say, not expecting Scott to realise. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Stiles asks, hoping it was something grand.

"I was just thinking about Allison's father," you tell them.

"What about Allison's father?" Derek asks, leaning in closer as he's becoming interested.

"He hunts werewolves," you tell them, knowing they already know.

"Yeah..." Derek says, waiting for you to carry on.

"Well, what if he doesn't just hunt werewolves? What if he hunts demons too?" You suggest.

Scott, Derek and Stiles all look at each other, amazed by your out of the box thinking.

"Maybe so," Derek says.

"We need to ask him," Scott suggest as he stands up, gesturing the three of you to stand up too.

You, Derek and Stiles all obey Scott's gestures, and stands up; but Stiles starts to lose balance and gives in, falling. Derek steps closer just in time, catching Stiles and helping him up.

"Stiles are you alright?" Scott asks as you stand on the opposite side of Stiles than what Derek is, and both throw his arms over your shoulders.

"I-I'm fine," he stutters. "I just got a little light headed that's all."

"You sure?" Scott asks, listening carefully to Stiles' heartbeat.

"Yeah," Stiles replies breathlessly.

You realise his weak voice, and analyse his face. Derek realises too, and copies your actions.

"Stiles?" You ask concerned as you notice his eyes slowly falling back and closing. "Stiles!"

Once again, Stiles had fallen unconscious and you and Derek hold him up.

"Why does he keep passing out?" You ask Scott, who shrugs his shoulders as he has no idea.

"Wait a minute," Derek says, recognition spreading across his facial expressions.

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"Stiles has passed out before?" He asks Scott.

"Yeah..." Scott answers, waiting for Derek to get to his point.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"Not sure," Scott replies, still waiting for Derek to start explaining why he's asking these questions.

"What if when he's himself and passes out, he wakes up not himself?" Derek suggests as he pushes Stiles body up to get a better grip.

Stiles groans a little and let's his head fall down weakly.

"Is he waking up?" You ask.

"Wait," Scott says. "If Derek is right, then Stiles won't be himself when he wakes up, he'll be possessed."

"Not by Nogitsune though, right?" Derek asks.

"Right," Scott answers.

"Then, by who?" Derek asks the question all of you are wanting to ask.

Just then, Stiles gasps for air and opens his eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - A Gift or a Curse?**

You flinch to Stiles' sharp movements and hurl yourself back, letting go of his body and making it harder for Derek to hold him up steady. Derek groans and you can tell he's wanting to complain.

Stiles let's his head fall to the side effortlessly, and uses his last bit of energy to look up at Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, not knowing whether or not his recommendation is correct. "Is that you?"

You all wait for an answer, but none of you get one. Stiles remains silent; not even his body language gave any of you enough evidence that he answered.

You look towards Scott, who looks back at you and then you both look towards Derek - who continues to hold Stiles' body up.

"So is it him?" Scott asks.

"How am I supposed to know?" Derek asks with an annoyed tone. "You both just seen how he reacted to my question. He barely reacted at all, which gives us nothing to go on."

Scott sighs and sits himself down in Stiles' computer chair.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asks as he leans back in the chair.

"How about find somewhere to put this fool," Derek jokingly suggests and drags Stiles over to the other side of his room, flopping his almost spiritless body on his bed.

You watch the way his body falls, making it seem as though Stiles is already dead and your chest begins to feel like it's been stabbed through. You choke a little on the pain - tears fulfilling your eyes - and place your palm on the "wounded" area.

"Hey (Y/N), are you alright?" Scott notices.

You don't answer as everything seems blank. You can't hear Scott, you can't hear anything but the sound of Stiles' heartbeat getting slower and slower. You shake your head slowly as your face tenses whilst tears roll down your cheeks.

"(Y/N)," Scott says, trying to get your attention.

You still don't hear him. You're lost in your own thoughts.

"Derek," Scott says and Derek looks towards you both.

His face drops once he sees the state you're in. You're crying. Tears are beginning to act like waterfalls. Your heart can be heard piercingly by Scott and Derek as it thumps hard and fast, so hard and fast that it feels like to you, that it's just going to leap from your chest any minute.

"(Y/N)," Derek says.

"What's wrong with her?" Scott asks with a concerned tone and facial expression.

"I think she's having some sort of panic attack," Derek replies to Scott, sharing his idea.

You don't hear their conversation. You don't even hear Stiles' heart beating anymore.

'Is he dead?'

"He should be. He's going to be. He will be." You hear the Voices whisper. "He should be. He's going to be. He will be."

"A-are you talking to me?" You ask quietly and both Scott and Derek hear you.

"Indeed we are. He should be dead. He's going to be dead. He will be dead." They answer you and repeat their words.

"How did you, h-how did you hear my thought?" You ask, again quietly.

"Is she talking to herself?" Scott asks.

"I think so," Derek answers.

"How did you hear my thought?" You repeat your question but louder this time.

"No," Derek re-thinks. "I think she's talking to someone."

"But, there's no one else here," Scott says, confused.

"Not to us," Derek says.

You stand, your legs feeling like jelly as you shout to the Voices. "How did you know?!"

"Hey (Y/N)!" Scott yells, trying to get your attention again.

"We knew." They finally answer you.

"You knew?" You repeat their answer but as a question. "How?"

"How?" They duplicate your question.

"Yes, how?" You ask again.

"How?" They again, duplicate your question.

"How?!" You scream at them and then... your face begins to relax slowly, your legs begin to bend, your body begins to fall.

"(Y/N)?" Both Scott and Derek say, trying to reassure that you're alright, but you're not.

You fall to your knees, and then fall the rest of the way down to the floor. Scott watches you, stunned and paralysed through the confusion. Derek looks around the room, looking for an indicator of someone else being in the room. Your body is weak and you've become unconscious.

All of a sudden, your body starts to jerk. Scott and Derek both look at you, waiting for your body to give a clue to what just happened. Instead of giving answers, your body continues to jerk and shake quickly, and you - who is still unconscious - gulp in air every time your body jerks hard.

"She's having a seizure!" Scott realises, running towards you and kneels down by your side.

"Turn her to her side," Derek tells Scott, and Scott obeys Derek's order.

Once you're turned to your side, your jerks begin to become less tense, and your shakes slow down.

"What the hell just happened?" Derek asks and Scott shrugs his shoulders with a worried look on his face.

"We need to figure all this shit out as soon as possible," Derek suggests and Scott nods in agreement.

Just then, Scott - who was nodding to Derek's suggestion - looks behind Derek and jumps back.

"What? What is it?" Derek asks and turns his head to look behind himself.

As he turns his head, he looks to see Stiles who is sitting up on his bed grinning.

"Stiles?" Derek says. "Stiles! You motherfucker!"

Stiles laughs evilly and smirks towards Derek and Scott, and also your unconscious body.

"You did this!" Derek accuses.

"Me?" Stiles says sarcastically. "I would never."

Derek launches himself up from your side and towards Stiles, who slowly lifts his hand up and without any effort at all, Derek is sent flying back, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. Scott looks at Derek - who is groaning in pain on the floor - and then looks back to Stiles.

"What did you just do?" He asks as he stands up. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Stiles asks, pretending not to know what Scott is talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me," Scott tells him and starts to walk pace-fully, approaching Stiles.

Stiles continues to sit on the edge of his bed as if he haven't got a care in the world.

"Stiles," Scott says, and Stiles looks up at him with a devilish smile. "I know that's not your name, but I don't know what else to call you."

"Maybe asshole," Derek says, holding his side as he stands up from his fall.

Stiles gives Derek an over-dramatic grateful and touched look and Derek sneers at him.

"If you really wanna know what I just did Scott," Stiles begins. "How about you ask (Y/N)?"

"(Y/N)?" Scott asks, still pace-fully walking. "She won't know. For one, she's not even conscious and for two, she doesn't know much about supernatural creatures."

"True," Stiles says.

"True?" Scott asks, finally standing by Stiles' side and Stiles looks up to him, smiling evilly once again. "What do you mean true?"

"I mean true," Stiles says, purposely not giving Scott any more information.

"Come on," Scott says. "There's got to be something more you can say."

"There is more I can say," Stiles says.

"So, what is it?"

"You really think I'm going to tell you?" Stiles laughs.

Scott is becoming frustrated and his eyes glow red. Derek notices and goes to step up and back Scott down.

"Don't," Stiles stops him and stands up from the edge of his bed, examining Scott's alpha eyes. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Derek asks.

Stiles slowly turns his head and looks over to Derek. "These used to be your type of eyes didn't they?"

Derek pauses for a second as he thinks, 'How does he know? Why would he bring that up?'

"You're jealous," Stiles tells him.

"Jealous?" Derek starts to laugh. "Please."

Stiles smirks and looks back to Scott - who's trying to hide his transformation.

"Still can't control your anger?" Stiles asks him.

Scott looks up to him and growls with a tone of annoyance.

"I thought Allison taught you to control it?" Stiles knows what he's saying is getting to Scott.

Scott stops, and glares at Stiles intensely.

"Aww," Stiles sarcastically gives fake pity. "Such a shame she died."

As soon as those words come from Stiles, Scott flings his arm out, grabbing Stiles by his throat with a tight grip. Stiles tilts his head back slowly, making a small gap for him to just about breathe out of.

"So this is how you're going to end up killing your best friend?" Stiles struggles to ask. "Over Allison, who isn't even alive!"

Scott's grip gets tighter and tighter every second he speaks. Even when Stiles' life is in danger and has an alpha's tightly clawed grip around his throat, he still speaks evilly and has that stupid grin on his face.

"Come on Scott," he says. "Kill me. I dare you."

Scott glares into Stiles' eyes and sees an evil vibe going through them... but he also spots the little bit of emotion, still flowing around.

"Stiles," Scott says softly and let's go of Stiles' throat.

"Wrong," Stiles says and gives an amusing expression.

"No," Scott says and steps forward, closer to him. "I can see you."

Stiles pauses for a second, and then begins to chuckle. "You see what you wish you saw."

Scott continues to glare into Stiles' eyes, still spotting that small sense of emotion. That small expression of feelings. That small part of Stiles; the real Stiles.

"I feel sorry for you," Stiles says. "You just can't stop failing at everything you do, including school which Allison tried to help you with, but even then you still couldn't manage to keep her sane. You continued to keep disappointing her, making her feel shameful. You gave her that much negative emotions Scott, that I know for sure that she's glad she's dead."

Scott swings his arm, hooking Stiles that hard in the face, that he falls to the floor. Scott stops, trying to control his anger and breathing whilst Stiles groans in agony, holding his jaw with his hand.

"Uh Scott," Derek gets his attention.

"Wait," Scott says, still trying to control his rage.

"Scott," Derek says again.

"I said wait!" Scott shouts and turns around to face Derek with aureole red eyes and sharp fangs.

"I think you may wanna look down," Derek tells him.

Scott pauses for a second and looks back behind him at Stiles who still remains on the floor holding his jaw.

"S-Stiles," Scott stutters as his werewolf appearance fades.

Stiles looks up to Scott, still holding his jaw... in place.

"Oh shit," Scott gasps and kneels down to Stiles.

Stiles groans again to the pain that circulating around his jaw.

"Shit," Scott curses. "Shit!"

"You dislocated his jaw," Derek tells him.

"I know!" Scott yells at him and tries to help Stiles by holding his jaw in place for him.

"Ow..." Stiles manages to mumble.

Derek approaches your still unconscious body and throws you over his shoulder like Shrek with a damsel in distress, and makes his way over to Scott and Stiles. Derek places you on Stiles' bed and then kneels down in front of Stiles next to Scott.

"I know this is bad timing," Derek says. "But is it really you now Stiles?"

Both Scott and Stiles look towards Derek with that 'really?' look, and the silence proves that it is Stiles, considering his jaw isn't secure and he's whining in misery.

"Okay then," Derek says awkwardly and sits back, waiting for Scott to finally have the idea click into his mind about popping Stiles' jaw back into place.

"Wait a minute," Scott says. "Stiles, this is going to hurt..."

"Thank God," Derek says quietly to himself and watches Stiles amusingly.

Scott pushes Stiles' jaw and clicks it back, making Stiles jump and almost cry in pain.

"Ow ow ow," Stiles groans.

"You know," Derek starts. "For someone who just had their jaw punched out and then pushed back into place, you got real guts to start talking again, so shut up."

Stiles gives Derek a frustrated but agonising look and Derek knows for definite that it is really Stiles.

After laughing at Stiles and his own joke, Derek stops as a cogitation pops into his head.

"Hang on," Derek says, clearly announcing that he has an idea.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Has this happened before?"

"Has what happened before? Stiles' jaw being punched out?" Scott asks.

"No no, but it wouldn't be surprising if it had been," Derek laughs. "But seriously now. Has Stiles being possessed happen, and then he gets turned back to the real Stiles when being hurt, like a human?"

"Uh..." Scott thinks. "Actually, yeah."

"Maybe that's what it takes to get Stiles back," Derek suggests. "Maybe being hurt and feeling human pain not just physically, but emotionally, can bring him through the possession."

"Yeah!" Scott agrees, processing the same thought. "It happened earlier on when I pushed him into the wall, and when (Y/N) told him to go ahead and kill her, but because the real Stiles is in love with her, it hurt him to hear her say it and he collapsed then came back."

"Right, exactly!" Derek says excitedly as they're putting together the pieces. "And it happened just now when you dislocated his jaw."

"True," Scott says and looks towards Stiles who's rubbing his jaw and soothing his face. "Maybe that's how he isn't that far gone yet like you said."

"But what if he ends up going too far?" Derek asks. "What if hurting him humanly won't bring him back then?"

"Then we'll figure something out," Scott reassures Derek.

Suddenly you shoot up from your position of laying and take in a deep, but quick gulp of air.

"(Y/N)!" Scott says enthusiastically. "We've got a lot to tell you. We think we've figured - wait a minute..."

"What is it?" Derek asks Scott and looks up to you.

You look back down at them and blink slowly.

"Are you uh, are you okay?" Derek asks you and you slowly manoeuvre your eyes to look directly at him. "(Y/N)?"

Scott and Derek analyse your face and see that all around your sclera is red and blood-shot.

"Holy shit," Scott mutters and leans in closer to you to get a better look. "What happened?"

"You seen what happened," Derek tells him. "She collapsed and had a seizure."

Scott looks into your eyes and sees how scared you were before you collapsed and sighs to himself. "I think you need to rest."

You don't say anything, you just lay back down on Stiles' bed and close your eyes.

"Damn," Scott whispers to Derek. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, but give her around an hour -"

"To rest because she just had a fully blown seizure which I've heard can drain someone's energy," you finish off exactly what Derek was in the middle of saying.

Both Scott and Derek stare at you, speechless.

"I-I was just uh, I was just about to, s-say... I was just about to -" Derek can't finish.

"What?" You ask him innocently and confused as you don't think what you did wasn't weird at all. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What the fuck, happened to you before y-you passed out?" Scott asks and you can hear how afraid he is by his tone.

"I..." you stop as you start to think.

You begin to vividly picture what you were doing and you can even hear what you were saying to the Voices. You sit on Stiles' bed, almost in a daydream and Stiles, Scott and Derek all look at one another baffled.

 ***After your vivid re-call…***

"What does that mean?" Scott asks you.

"What does what mean?" You ask, confused.

"You just said 'He should be. He's going to be. He will be.' What does that mean?" Scott asks again.

"I-I said that?" You ask, a worried tone and expression creeping across your voice and face.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" Stiles manages to ask, still soothing his face.

"S-Stiles?" You stutter.

Stiles sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for you to finish what you began to say.

"Is she doing okay?" Derek asks.

Your eyes start to water for around the hundredth time today and you look around at the three of them. "What's going on with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Denoting:**

"Mr Argent? Yeah hey uh... I need to ask you something," Scott says on the phone to Allison's father. "Well, a few things - a few important things."

Whilst Scott speaks over the phone with Allison's father, Stiles sits back on his bed so his body is leaning against his wall.

"(Y/N)," he says softly, but you don't answer.

Thoughts run through your mind.

'What the hell happened? How did I know exactly what Derek was going to say? How and why did I collapse and have a seizure? I don't even suffer from seizures. How did I not know I was speaking through what happened and everything the Voices were saying to me? How do I even hear these Voices? How do they reply to me? Why do they reply to me? Why do they even speak to me? Why me?'

"(Y/N)," Stiles says again but this time, snapping you out of your trance and disturbing questions pounding in your mind.

You look at Stiles - who is looking directly in your eyes warmly - for an answer.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"No," you stop him. "What happened to me, is not such as a big deal than what is happening to you."

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asks again, ignoring what you just said.

"Stiles," you sigh to yourself and close your eyes in distress.

"You can speak to me," he informs you. "I'm all ears baby."

You open your eyes to the sound of him calling you 'baby,' even though all of the chaos that has happened so far is getting people paranoid and stressed.

"Did you just -"

"Yes I did," he cuts you off and smiles sweetly once you've turned your head to look at him.

The corners of your mouth lift slightly, giving a very weak smile back. Stiles notices the lack of strength in you, and he begins to frown in anger as he's becoming protective of you.

"Why did this happen to you?" He asks.

"I'm not sure," you tell him.

"What even happened? What the fuck even happened?!"

"Stiles," Derek stops him, easing his rising rage.

Stiles looks over to Derek - who is sat in Stiles' computer chair - swirling around and analysing the crime scene board whenever he has the chance to; once the chair slows down at the right time and space.

"We don't know what happened to her, she may not even know... but I think I know who might, or what might," Derek informs you both.

"Who? O-or, what?" Stiles asks, desperate to know.

"Either," Derek starts. "You, or whatever has gotten inside her damn head."

"Me?" Stiles confusingly asks, but then realises why. "Oh..."

"Yeah," Derek swivels around on the chair to face him.

"But what do you mean, 'whatever has gotten into her damn head'?" Stiles impersonates Derek.

"If you mock the way I say things or how I sound ever again, I will kill you, si?"

"Si," Stiles says immediately after Derek has finished his sentence, and Derek gives a fake "peaceful" smile.

"But anyway," Derek begins to explicate his thought. "She was talking to someone, or something. Maybe that someone or something has gotten into her head and that's why she's acting strange."

"I'm not acting strange," you tell him.

"Yeah, because finishing off my exact sentence whilst being half awake is nothing strange at all," Derek sarcastically makes a point.

"Hey, maybe she just got lucky and ended up knowing what you were going to sa..." Stiles doesn't finish his suggestion as Derek gives him that 'shut up before I shut you up myself' glare. "Okay maybe not. But why would you suggest me being the one to know?"

"Well, technically it's not really you," Derek corrects him.

"Alright smart ass," Stiles rolls his eyes and once they come back in contact with Derek's, he realises that he better quit the attitude otherwise Derek is going to beat his ass. "Sorry."

Derek smirks amusingly to Stiles' cowed vibe, and says, "When (Y/N) collapsed into the seizure, Scott looked back to see you sitting up on the bed with that evil, smug look on your face."

"What?" Stiles asks confused. "I can't remember that."

"Obviously," Derek says. "It weren't you that's why."

"Oh..." Stiles finally catches on.

Just at that moment, Scott enters the bedroom after talking with Allison's father. He doesn't look very enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks. "What did he say?"

"He doesn't hunt demons," he tells you all. "But that doesn't mean he can't help."

"Doesn't mean he can't help?" Stiles asks. "What's that supposed to mean? If he can't hunt demons how the hell is he going to help?"

"Remember last time with Nogitsune?" Scott reminds him.

"Yeah," Stiles replies. "But only this time, it isn't Nogitsune."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Stiles is right," Derek agrees.

"Well thank you," Stiles blushes.

"Don't flatter yourself," Derek tells him, dimming Stiles' blush.

"Guys, can we focus please?" You interrupt.

Scott nods in agreement and sits next to Stiles on the edge of his bed. "Okay so we've figured out the first step."

"Which was?" You ask.

"Finding out if Stiles was actually being possessed again, but now it's time for the second step," Scott answers.

"Which is?" You ask, throwing in all the simple, straight forward question.

Derek looks towards Scott, waiting for him to answer your question as well as you are. Scott looks up at you, Stiles and Derek, and takes a dramatic pause.

"Which is finding out who is possessing him," Scott finally denotes.

Sorry for such a short Chapter. I've struggled with this one, trying to figure out what to write. I promise you Chapter 8 will be longer and better. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Interrogation:**

"What about (Y/N)?" Stiles asks.

"What about her?" Scott asks, totally forgetting that you collapsed, broke out into a seizure and now, is acting strange.

"The fact that she might be being possessed too," Stiles says, suggesting the possession of you.

"Possessed?" Derek asks. "I don't think she's being possessed."

"Why not?" Stiles asks. "You don't know that for sure."

Derek groans as he knows what Stiles is hinting for. He launches himself across the room in Stiles' swivel chair and leans forward towards you.

"Come here," he says to you, gesturing his index finger for you to come closer.

You manoeuvre to the edge of Stiles' bed and lean forward closer to Derek. Derek uses his hands to gently lift your right eyelid up, and tells you to look down. Once you look down, Derek mumbles and moves to your left eye. He lifts your eyelid up and gasps, jumping back.

"What?" You ask with a paranoid tone.

"What is it?" Stiles asks, worried.

"She, she's not being possessed," Derek tells you.

"Then, what?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know," Derek replies.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?!" Stiles is getting frustrated.

"Stiles," Scott tries to get his attention, but Stiles is flipping out.

"How the fuck can't you know? You jumped back in fear, you must know something!" He shouts at Derek and stands up whilst he yells.

"Stiles," Scott says again, but louder.

"I mean, unless you have no fucking idea what you're doing Derek."

Derek's facial expressions are becoming tense as Stiles continues to insult him, and Scott notices the fury escalating within Derek.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts, finally stopping him. "You need to control yourself."

"Control myself?" Stiles asks and laughs a little. "I'm not the one who needs help controlling anything."

"Are you saying that because I'm a werewolf?" Scott asks, slightly getting offended.

"Maybe," Stiles replies.

"Well maybe you need to stop with your attitude," Scott directly suggests.

"Maybe my attitude is bothering you because I'm practically telling you straight and you don't like that, because you think you're the boss," Stiles offends Scott. "You know, just because you're an alpha, doesn't mean you can control everyone."

Scott stands up face to face with Stiles and you flinch to how quickly Scott rises from the edge of the bed.

"Stop Stiles," Scott says firmly.

Stiles chuckles to himself and little, and then his face starts to drop slowly. Scott notices his expression, and knew something was going to happen.

"Stiles?" He says, trying to keep Stiles' focus on him.

Stiles seemingly doesn't hear him. His eyes start to wander, and roll back.

"Stiles!" Scott yells as Stiles falls.

Scott catches him and let's him down gently.

"That's not going to be Stiles when he wakes up," Derek tells you both.

"I know," Scott says and sits back on the edge of the bed, placing his head in his hands in agonising distress.

You suspire and ease Scott by rubbing his back for comfort.

"This is all too much already," Scott mumbles underneath his breath. "And what was going on with (Y/N) just then?"

"Oh uh..." Derek doesn't know what to say. "N-nothing."

You give Derek a confused look, considering he jumped back in fear to "nothing."

"I don't know what to do," Scott sighs.

"Hey," Derek says and leans in closer to Scott. "Don't give up yet. I know you're better than that."

"Give up?" Scott says confusingly as he lifts his head. "I'm not giving up. I would never give up on him."

"Good," Derek says and looks down to Stiles, who is still unconscious.

You and Scott follow Derek's eyes and look down to Stiles too.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Scott asks.

You shrug your shoulders and Derek shakes his head unknowing.

Just then, the bedroom door opens and in walks Scott's mom.

"Mom!" Scott says loudly. "Get out, now."

"Scott don't speak to me like that," she says, not knowing that bad events are going to happen.

She looks down and notices Stiles laying unconscious on the floor. "What did you do to him?!"

"We didn't do anything," Derek says. "He's changing."

"Changing?" She asks, confused.

"We figured out that once Stiles collapses, he awakens as the demon," Scott informs her.

"Oh, really? But what causes him to collapse?" She asks.

"We uh, we haven't figured that out yet," Scott replies.

"You haven't found the trigger?" She asks, as she steps closer to Stiles, analysing him more.

"Not yet," Derek answers.

"Maybe it's anger," you suggest.

"Anger? Why?" Scott asks, looking over his shoulder at you.

"Well, whenever he's gotten angry, he collapses. When he collapses, he wakes up as the demon," you inform them. "And it's a coincidence that your trigger as a werewolf is anger too."

"That makes sense," Derek agrees with you.

"Yeah, yeah it does," Scott also agrees.

Suddenly, Stiles shoots up from the floor, grasping Scott's mom and holding his arm around her throat.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts.

"I think it's best if we all had a little chat," Stiles suggests.

"You don't need to hold my mother as bait to get us to talk," Scott tells him firmly. "Ask whatever you want, and we'll answer truthfully."

"Like an interrogation," Derek says.

Stiles pauses for a second, thinking, and then smirks as he pushes Melissa onto his bed. Scott's mom gulps down a few big inhales and soothes her throat - you scoot over to her on the bed and comfort her - whilst Stiles slowly makes his way over to the crime scene board.

"What is this?" He asks you all.

"A crime scene board," Derek answers bluntly.

Stiles turns his head painfully slow to look back at Derek and gives him an intimidating glare.

"Don't play smart ass with me," he tells Derek unwaveringly.

"Stiles likes to figure out crime scenes that have happened," Scott jumps in to save Derek from being hurt.

"Why these crime scenes?" He asks, turning back to the board. "They're not recent."

"I'm not sure," Scott replies. "But I do know that he puts them together and finds out whether or not it's the same person."

"Is it, the same person killing?" Stiles asks.

"Yes," Scott answers. "One is an incident, two is a coincidence and three is a pattern."

Stiles stops for a good few seconds and turns back to face you all.

"This is a pattern," he says.

"What is?" Scott asks.

Stiles looks to Scott and you all notice the pain in his eyes.

"Hey, demon fox spirit thing," Derek gets his attention. "Why do you want to know all of this anyway?"

"It was a while ago," Stiles answers. "My..."

"Your, your what?" Derek asks as Stiles has stopped speaking.

Stiles' eyes blink hard a few times and he lets out a big exhale, his legs giving in for a few seconds making him trip but catches himself.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, wondering whether or not it's really him.

Stiles looks up and nods. "It's me."

"Stiles?" You ask astonished. "How did you -"

"I don't know," Stiles replies before you ask. "I pushed through it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Doctor Deaton**

"Doctor Deaton," Scott calls out as he walks into the animal clinic. "Are you here?"

Just at that moment when you, Derek and Stiles walk into the animal clinic behind Scott, Doctor Deaton steps out in front of the till.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I think you already know," Derek replies. "You knew Stiles was actually being possessed, you knew Lydia's predictions were right."

"Of course Lydia's predictions were right," Dr Deaton agrees. "She's a Banshee."

"So why didn't you see Stiles yourself?" Derek asks with a mysterious tone.

"Are you questioning me?" Dr Deaton asks.

"Maybe," Derek replies.

"There's no need to question me Derek," Dr Deaton chuckles and turns around to walk back behind the counter.

"Wait," Scott stops him. "Why didn't you come and see Stiles for yourself?"

"Scott I think you know best not to question me," he replies and walks off.

"You need to help us," you stop him.

Doctor Deaton pauses, and then turns his head to look back at you from over his shoulder.

"We need your help," you tell him. "Please."

Doctor Deaton sighs to himself and opens the gate to pass the counter, so all four of you enter.

"So," Dr Deaton starts once you've entered the treating room. "Why do you need my help?"

"Why do you think?" Derek asks with that 'are you that stupid?' tone.

"Derek stop," Scott tries to prevent Derek's attitude, but Derek just rolls his eyes in reply.

"Stiles is becoming possessed again," you tell him. "You already know that, but we need your help in figuring why it is happening to him again, what we can do to stop it and who the hell it is."

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that," Dr Deaton tells you.

"What?" You ask, anger rising within your voice. "What do you mean you can't help?!"

"You taught me how to figure out if someone is being possessed, when they're being possessed and whether or not they actually are being possessed at that specific moment, so you can't stand there and lie to us," Derek confronts. "You know things - things that could help Stiles so you best help us."

"Please," Scott jumps in to try and make it more polite.

"I'm sorry," Dr Deaton starts to repeat. "I can't help you with that."

"Why?!" Derek shouts as he goes to go for him, but Scott manages to grab Derek just in time.

"Stop!" Scott yells.

"Both of you, can you just please -" Stiles gets cut off by Derek yelling back at Scott.

"Why are you shouting at me? He clearly CAN help us!"

"Guys -"

"He's not going to help us either way, so let's just settle this in a calm way!" Scott yells back.

"Stiles is your best friend Scott," Derek says. "He needs your help, and in order to get your help, we need Doctor Deaton's help!"

"Stop arguing," Stiles tries to tell them, but they both don't listen.

"I know!" Scott shouts. "But he's not going to help; even if he does manage to give in and help us, he's not going to give in by you yelling at him!"

You look towards Stiles as he tries to get their attention for the twentieth time, and he looks really tired.

"Stiles are you alright?" You ask, loud enough so he can hear over the arguing.

Stiles looks at you, but then starts to groan in pain. He holds his head with his hands, and kneels down in agony.

"Stiles!" You yell, and both Derek and Scott stop arguing as they hear your worried voice.

They both look down to Stiles, who is becoming weak and in pain. You kneel down next to him and rub his back gently for comfort.

"(Y/N)," Stiles groans.

"Yeah? What is it?" You ask, leaning closer to him.

Stiles lifts his head up and you see tears fulfilling his eyes, and he opens his mouth to speak. "If I do anything to hurt you, or anyone else, I'm so so sorry."

"Aw Stiles," you say. "It's alright."

Stiles smiles weakly, just before his eyes start to close and he falls into your lap. You sit down properly, resting his head on your legs and you rub his upper arm.

"This is why we need your help," Derek tells Doctor Deaton.

"He keeps collapsing?" Dr Deaton asks.

"Not just that," Scott answers. "When he awakens, he isn't really Stiles. He's the demon."

Doctor Deaton begins to re-think his answer to whether or not he's going to help, and rests his arms on the treating table. He lets out a sigh of frustration and Derek analyses his actions.

"Are you protecting someone?" He asks.

"Protecting someone?" Scott asks Derek, thinking that is was a stupid question to ask Doctor Deaton.

"I am not protecting anybody," Dr Deaton announces and you look up to him, also analysing his actions.

You notice the way he's frustratingly re-thinking and re-capping events, and look up towards Derek - who looks down at you and nods in agreement. You both think he's protecting someone... or maybe something.

"I don't believe this," Scott laughs as he doesn't see it.

"Why not?" Derek asks.

"Because, he's done nothing but help us these past few years and I'm pretty sure you don't just turn evil over night," Scott replies.

"Yeah," Derek says. "Maybe it's not that he's turned evil, maybe he's being blackmailed."

"Blackmailed?" Dr Deaton asks. "Derek I'm sorry to put your hopes down on this one, but I'm not protecting anybody."

"I don't believe you," Derek tells him.

"And I can't believe you!" Scott yells at Derek. "What has gotten into you?!"

"If you can't see it Scott, then maybe you're not the great alpha everyone thinks you are," Derek straight forwardly says.

Scott pauses for a second and looks back to Doctor Deaton.

"Are you protecting anyone?" He asks and Doctor Deaton chuckles in reply. "Answer my question."

"Of course not Scott," Dr Deaton answers.

Scott listens to his heartbeat carefully and Doctor Deaton smiles as though he hasn't got a care in the world.

"You're lying," Scott tells him.

"W-what?" Dr Deaton surprisingly asks.

"You're lying," Scott says again, but this time more firmly.

"But how could you, I mean I learnt how to -" Dr Deaton spills out a little and then stops when he realises he nearly gave away everything.

"You learnt what?" Derek asks.

"Uh, n-nothing," Dr Deaton stutters.

"No," Scott says. "Don't lie to us. What have you learnt? Who are you protecting? And why can't you help us with Stiles?"

As soon as Scott says his name, Stiles opens his eyes, sits up straight with the speed of light and gasps for air. You jump to his quick, sudden movements and gulp as you know that it isn't Stiles anymore. Stiles slowly looks up to Scott, Derek and Doctor Deaton, and stands up from the floor. You look up to Derek and he gestures for you to stand up and come over by him. You nod and make your way over to Derek, standing behind him a little to protect yourself.

Stiles goes to walk over to Doctor Deaton, but Scott stands in front of him.

"Don't you dare," Scott says firmly with an angry look on his face.

Stiles smirks a little and then tilts his head to the side, looking behind Scott and at Doctor Deaton.

"It's alright Scott," Dr Deaton tells him. "Let him go."

Scott confusingly looks back at Doctor Deaton and Doctor Deaton nods to and for Scott to obey his orders. Scott looks back at Stiles - who still stands with that smirk on his face - and steps out of his way.

Stiles resumes his way over to Doctor Deaton and stands in front of him, waiting. Doctor Deaton turns around and walks over to his filing cabinets, opening the top draw and taking out a plastic bag with a needle inside. Once he closes the draw, he walks back over to stand in front of Stiles and hands him the plastic bag.

"What is that?" Scott asks with a worried tone.

Nobody answers him. Doctor Deaton glares intensely at Stiles as Stiles grins amusingly, checking over the plastic bag and the needle.

"Doctor Deaton," Scott says, and he looks over. "What - the hell - is that?"

Stiles looks towards Scott, smiles evilly and walks towards the exit door.

"No!" Scott yells and runs towards him, only to be flying back by the force of Stiles' hand, making you and Derek dive out of the way and Doctor Deaton inhale a breath of guilt.

Stiles leaves the animal clinic with the plastic bag containing the needle. Scott groans as he gets up from the floor, lifting his top up.

"Oh my God," you gasp, covering your mouth with your hands.

Scott has a black mark, a black handprint mark from where Stiles forcefully sent him flying back with power.

"How did he do that?" Derek asks and looks towards Doctor Deaton who bows his head in shame. "What have you done?"

"I, I haven't done anything," Dr Deaton replies.

Derek marches up to Doctor Deaton angrily and grabs him by his vet coat.

"Derek stop," Scott tells him, but he doesn't listen.

"What the fuck, have you done?!" Derek shouts in his face.

"I haven't done anything!" Dr Deaton shouts back. "Just let me go, and I'll explain everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - More Information is Needed**

Derek hesitates to put Doctor Deaton down, but Scott gives him a glare, making him obey his orders and place Doctor Deaton on the floor.

"Thank you," Dr Deaton says calmly as he straightens up his vet coat.

"Shut up," Derek says. "All I want to hear from you, is you talking through to us what the hell is going on."

"I understand," he nods and heads back over to his filing cabinet. "I need to show you all something."

He searches through the draw and pulls out a book tightly closed with a thin piece of cloth, one that looks old fashioned and dusty.

"What is that?" Scott asks. "It looks ancient."

"Ancient legends are to be told through this book," Dr Deaton tells Scott.

"Oh so I'm part right," Scott jokes.

"Not funny," Derek flattens the amusing mood.

You smile in appreciation at Derek's concern to Stiles' health and safety; he is desperate to help him.

"Can you just tell us what the stupid thing is?"

"Patience Derek," Dr Deaton slows him down. "If you want to know everything there is to know about what's going on, then it's going to take a while."

"Just get to the important parts," Derek tells him.

"That's just it," Dr Deaton says. "Everything is important."

Derek rolls his eyes as Doctor Deaton places the book down on the treating table, and blows the dust off. You, Scott and Derek all stare intensely at the book as Doctor Deaton opens it carefully. Once the front cover is removed, all of your stares become even more intimate. The image on the front page is a werewolf.

"Why is there a werewolf on the front page?" Scott asks, curious to know.

"Because Scott," Dr Deaton starts to explain. "Werewolves were the first species of the supernatural kind to be discovered."

"Who discovered them?" Derek asks, folding his arms as he takes a closer look at the image.

"His name was Adalwin," Dr Deaton replies. "He was the one who created this book."

"So he was like, a hunter?" You ask.

"No," Dr Deaton stops you from thinking the wrong thing. "Adalwin was never a hunter, but a collector."

"A collector?" You ask, confusion spreading across your face.

"What's the difference?" Derek asks. "A hunter collects werewolves or any supernatural kind, and then ends up collecting their lives."

"Good point," Scott nods in agreement. "So, what is the difference?"

"The difference is, is that Adalwin didn't collect supernatural beings and then collect their lives... instead he collected their freedom," Dr Deaton explicates and turns over the paper to a page full of writing.

"What language is that?" Scott asks.

"It's Archaic," Dr Deaton replies. "Fortunately I can read it."

"That's great," you say. "But how does a book full of writing about werewolves help us with Stiles?"

Doctor Deaton grins as he turns the page over, which includes another image.

"What is that?" Derek asks.

"The creature of the night," Dr Deaton replies.

"Which is?" Scott asks.

Doctor Deaton pauses for a second as he notices the look on your face.

"A vampire," you say to yourself quietly.

"Wait a minute, a what?" Derek asks.

"A vampire," you tell them.

Derek and Scott look at you with confused expressions, but Doctor Deaton holds that grin on his face as he's impressed by your knowledge.

"The creature of the night is a vampire," Dr Deaton repeats.

"Ha yeah right," Derek laughs.

"What, and werewolves don't exist either?" You ask sarcastically.

Derek pauses and thinks for a moment. "Well, how come we've never seen them then?"

"Yeah," Scott agrees. "How come we've never like, you know, smelt them or something?"

"It says here," Dr Deaton answers. "That vampires have no smell and are almost impossible to catch."

"Wow," Scott says impressed.

"Yeah, wow," Derek astonishingly agreeing with Scott's surprise.

"You see," Dr Deaton begins. "This isn't just a book about werewolves, it's a book about every supernatural creature that had ever been discovered."

You, Scott and Derek all look at each other, amazed as Doctor Deaton turns over the next page, and there's another image.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asks, confused but with a tone of fear.

"That my friend, is a demon," Dr Deaton replies.

"That's what is possessing Stiles?" Derek asks.

"Unfortunately... no," Dr Deaton answers and Derek looks up to him, baffled.

"So a demon isn't possessing Stiles?" You ask.

"No," Dr Deaton says and bows his head.

"Why do you say it like that?" Scott asks. "Why do you make me want the demon to be possessing him instead of what else is?"

"Because you should," Dr Deaton tells him. "What's possessing Stiles, is much worse."

"Worse?" You ask, your voice becoming weak.

"What can be worse than a demon?" Derek asks.

Doctor Deaton lets out a sigh of frustration and turns the page a few times.

"This is what is possessing your friend," he says and points at the image.

You, Scott and Derek all hover around the book and look at the image.

"It's a uh, it's a..." Derek tries to put his finger on it.

"It's a what?" Scott asks. "I have no idea what the hell that thing is."

You analyse the picture, and suddenly it clicks in your mind.

"Oh my God," you say and stare at the image speechless.

"What? What is it?" Scott asks.

"(Y/N)," Derek says. "What is it?"

You continue to stare at the image, not saying a word. Doctor Deaton moves Scott and Derek back a bit and stands next to you, looking at the image.

"I think you all know what it is," Dr Deaton says.

"We do?" Scott asks.

"Of course we do," you say and look up to him with a tense facial expression. "It's a Banshee."

"A Banshee?" Scott asks, confused.

"Indeed," Dr Deaton answers and flips over the page. "It says here that Banshees have the power to predict, prevent, force and possess."

"Wait, what does all of those mean?" Scott asks.

"To predict, I'm sure you know what that means as Lydia is the Banshee of prediction. To prevent, a Banshee can stop certain things from happening, for example the actions of people, the thoughts of people, the movements of Mother Nature and also time," Dr Deaton explains.

"Whoa whoa, time?" Derek asks astonished.

"Yes. Time," Dr Deaton replies. "Carrying on. To force, a Banshee can use forces like gravity, up thrust, pushes and pulls to protect themselves or for other reasons. "

"That's what Stiles did to you!" Derek points out to Scott.

Scott remembers the few times Stiles has raise his hand effortlessly and all of a sudden, sent him back with some sort of force. To his memory, Scott lifts up his shirt again and takes a look at the black handprint mark that still remains on his body.

"It says here that the use of forces from a Banshee can leave peculiar marks, such like the one you've already obtained from Stiles," Dr Deaton informs you all, and carries on reading. "And the last one, to possess, a Banshee can take control of ones mind, body, vocals and if inside that persons head long enough, can take over their whole life."

Scott lets out a worried exhale and Derek rubs his face with his hands frustratingly.

"What else does it say?" You ask him.

"There are many way to guide the real personality back to consciousness," Dr Deaton reads. "No matter how far gone Stiles is, we can bring him back."

"Thank God," you sigh in relief.

"About Stiles," Scott says. "What did you give him?"

"Oh the needle?" Dr Deaton asks. "It was nothing.

"Tell us now," Derek orders firmly.

"Really, it was nothing," Dr Deaton says again. "The Banshee wanted a needle that contained tranquilliser to keep Stiles' personality out for a few hours, but I didn't really give it the tranquilliser... so we only have a matter of time before it comes back."

Scott and Derek nod at each other and go to leave with Doctor Deaton, but you stop them. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Dr Deaton asks.

"Could you tell me what is wrong with me?" You ask as you slide the book across the treating table to him.

"What's wrong with you? Why? What is wrong with you?" Dr Deaton asks.

You look towards Derek - who bows his head, trying not to make eye contact with you so he doesn't have to explain; but Doctor Deaton notices.

"Derek, would you like to explain?"

"I saw, something," he tells Doctor Deaton.

"Something?" He asks.

"Yeah," Derek replies. "I checked her eyes, and then I saw something which shocked me, I'm not sure what it was."

"Right, let me take a look," Dr Deaton says. "Quickly, hop on the treating table before the Banshee realises the tranquilliser is a fake."

"Too late," you all hear and turn to face the doorway to the treating room to see Stiles standing.

He starts to make his way over to Doctor Deaton and crushes the fake tranquilliser in his hands.

"Quickly," Dr Deaton says again and taps the treating table, gesturing for you to sit on it.

"We'll hold him off," Scott says.

Derek runs towards Stiles, and swings his arm for a right hook. Stiles leans back a little, just about dodging the punch, and grabs Derek by the throat; lifting him up slowly, he smirks as he sees Scott making a dash towards him too. Stiles lifts up his hand, and Scott knows what's coming. The force pushes Scott back and into the wall. Derek tries to kick Stiles - as he lifts him up high in the air by the throat - and struggles to breathe.

Doctor Deaton lays you down, taking a small eye torch from his vet coat pocket; slowly and carefully lifting your eye whilst shining the light at it.

"Nothing to see in there," he says as he moves onto the next eye.

Scott groans in pain as he stands back up and looks around for something to use. He turns around to face the draws, and rummages through them as Derek grunts, trying to breathe.

"Looks like you're struggling there," Stiles says amusingly.

Scott finally finds a spanner in one of the draws, turns around quickly and throws the metal object at Stiles. The spanner hits Stiles in the face, making him let go of Derek's throat - dropping him to the floor - and take a few steps back. Scott sees this as an opportunity to charge, and starts sprinting towards him, rugby tackling him to the floor and climbing up so he's on top.

"Do you feel any different?" Dr Deaton asks you.

"No," you reply.

"Well, if you are some kind of supernatural creature, then maybe you've been one all your life but only just noticed as its only just starting to kick in," Dr Deaton suggests.

"Maybe," you say.

Derek soothes his throat with his hand and sits up from his drop, looking at Scott - who is punching Stiles, over and over and over and over.

"Scott," Derek struggles to say. "Scott!"

Doctor Deaton shines the torch in the eye Derek jumped back in fear from, and takes a long look.

"Oh my God," Dr Deaton mumbles.

"What?" You ask. "What is it?"

"Scott stop!" You both hear, and Doctor Deaton looks over and you sit up to see.

Scott is still punching Stiles in the face over and over, Derek is lying on the floor weak, trying to call Scott to tell him to stop.

"Scott?" You say as you've never seen him this angry before. "Scott!"

Scott stops after hearing the shout from you, and looks over at you. His face has transformed into his werewolf features and his eyes are still glowing red. You jump from the treating table and run over to Stiles, who now has a bloodied face and is unconscious. You look at Scott with a disgusted expression, and push him off of Stiles. Scott scampers back and away from Stiles' unconscious body and to your furious vibe. You bend down and kneel by Stiles' side, wiping the blood away from his lip.

"Stiles," you say quietly, but he doesn't open his eyes.

You place your head on his chest and hope for a beat.

"Is he alright?" Derek asks and you can hear the rough, struggling sound in his voice.

Just then, you hear a heartbeat and you let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah," you answer. "He's alright."

"(Y/N)," Dr Deaton says as he makes his way over to you. "I need to speak with you."

"Can we talk later? I want to wait until Stiles wakes up," you tell him.

"It's important," he says.

You pause for a second and look towards Scott - who has transformed back to human and is feeling guilty - and to Derek - who is still soothing his painful throat. Derek sees you looking, and realises that you want to know if Stiles is going to be alright and awaken when you go, and he nods to you, indicating that he'll make sure he's alright. You nod back in appreciation and stand up, making your way into the back room with Doctor Deaton.

Once you enter the room, he closes the door immediately and turns to face you.

"What is it?" You ask.

"It's what you are," he replies.

"Oh..." you gasp. "What am I?"

He pulls out the book from inside his vet coat and opens it to the right page.

"Look," he says and points at the writing.

You confusingly stare at the writing, not knowing what it says.

"It says контрольор," Dr Deaton tells you.

"What does that mean?" You ask.

"It means Controller," he replies.

"Controller?" You ask.

Doctor Deaton looks to you and closes the book, putting it back into his vet coat.

"Why do you look at me like that?" You ask him. "What does a Controller do? What does it mean?"

"It means," Dr Deaton starts. "You can control any type of supernatural creature in the world."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Hearing and Seeing have two different meanings:**

"I want to know more," you beg Doctor Deaton.

"Not now," he tells you and turns to face the door. "We'll settle this with Scott, Derek and Stiles."

"Settle?" You ask. "Why use the word settle?"

Doctor Deaton doesn't answer you and instead, opens the door and makes his way back into the treating room; you following behind him.

"He's still not awake?" You ask Derek.

"Nope," Derek replies. "Looks like Scott gave him a few hard hits. I think he'll be out for a while."

You look towards Scott - who still sits with that guilt look continuing to spread across his face - and approach him slowly.

"Scott," you say quietly and he looks up to you, then bows his head quickly in shame. "It's okay."

"Okay?" Scott asks with an appalled tone, looking back up to you. "None of this is okay."

"Hey," you say softly as you bend down, kneeling in front of him. "You're the one that thinks positive, remember?"

"There's nothing to be positive about anymore," Scott mumbles underneath his breath as he let's out a sigh of despair.

"We're going to get Stiles back, even Doctor Deaton said that no matter how far gone he is, we'll still be able to pull him through," you reassure him as you place your hand gently on his knee, comforting him.

"Yeah," Scott agrees, his expression lighting up a little. "But when he wakes up, do you think he'll be you know, alright with me?"

"I'm sure he will," you reply and smile.

Scott smiles back at you and nods in appreciation to your reassurance. You turn your head and look back at Doctor Deaton - who is reading through the book.

'I bet he's reading about the Controller.'

You stand up and walk towards Doctor Deaton, and he surprisingly doesn't look up from the book.

"Doctor Deaton," you try and get his attention, but his focus is on reading the information. "Doctor De -"

Just then, you all hear a loud clashing sound coming from the storage room - cutting you off. You look down to Scott - who looks up to you and then quickly stands, preparing himself for whatever it is you all have to face now. Derek stands too; his throat feeling better because of the healing process.

You all wait in silence, for that someone or something making all the clashing sounds to enter the treating room.

Suddenly, the storage room door flings open - forcing you to jump back a little and making Scott and Derek dash towards whoever or whatever just fell out.

"Wait wait guys!" The person shouts. "It's me!"

Scott and Derek stop charging towards the person once they've realised who it was, and they start to laugh.

"Oh my God," Scott laughs. "Isaac I thought you were someone evil coming after us!"

"What? No," Isaac says confusingly. "Why would I be evil?"

"Because," Derek begins to explain. "A lot of shit has happened the hours you've been out."

"Out? I thought I was only shot by a hunter?" Isaac asks.

"You were," Derek tells him. "But you wouldn't hold still for Doctor Deaton, so he had to put you out for a few hours."

"Right..." Isaac understands.

You've never seen Isaac before. Never ever met him. Stiles isn't a big fan of Derek nor Isaac, so he doesn't really talk that much about them to you.

Once Derek helps Isaac up from the floor, he turns to face you and gestures his arms out, representing Isaac.

"Hey," Isaac says and blushes.

"Hi," you smile.

Scott notices Isaac's blush, and nudges him on the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks him.

"She's hot," Isaac replies.

"That's Stiles' girlfriend," he tells him.

"What?" Isaac asks, astonished. "Stiles? And her? Are you kidding me?"

Scott rolls his eyes and makes his way over to you - who have already made your own way over to Stiles' unconscious body. Once Scott approaches you, he kneels down by your side.

"Why did you get so angry?" You ask him.

Scott sighs to himself and thinks. "I'm not sure."

You give him that 'don't lie to me' look, and he sighs for the second time.

"Look," he says. "It's hard to control my anger, especially when some bitch of a Banshee is possessing my best friend."

You nod, understanding.

"Guys," Dr Deaton calls you all.

You, Scott, Derek and Isaac all look towards him as he lifts up the ancient book. "I've found something."

Once the four of you approach the treating table, Doctor Deaton points at an image on the page. "This, is a Controller."

You stare intensely at the image, and then look at Scott, Derek and Isaac, waiting for them to react in a way that you think they will - astonished, surprised, shocked, scared, angry, speechless - but they don't.

"It says," Dr Deaton begins reading. "They can control any kind of supernatural creature, but only depending on their emotional state."

"Their emotional state?" You ask curiously.

"Yes," Dr Deaton replies. "If they're not stable enough to do anything, they won't be able to control them."

"Stable enough? Like, if they're crying they won't be able to control them?" Derek asks.

"Yes, exactly that. Perfect example Derek," Dr Deaton praises.

"So will the Controller be able to control the Banshee possessing Stiles?" Scott asks.

"Yes," Dr Deaton replies and smiles.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Derek asks. "Let's go find the Controller."

Just as Derek, Isaac and Scott are about to take off, Doctor Deaton stops them. "Wait."

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"You don't need to go out and find her," he tells them.

"Why not?" Derek asks.

"It's a she?" Isaac asks amusingly.

"You're even worse than Liam," Scott laughs.

"Back to seriousness guys," Derek interrupts their prattling about.

"The Controller is in here with us right now," Dr Deaton tells them and looks at you, smiling.

Scott, Derek and Isaac all look towards you, speechless.

"Y-you're the Controller?" Scott asks, stunned.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Derek asks.

"I-I," you don't know what to say.

"Oh..." Derek drags out, just realising. "That's why I saw something odd in your eyes."

"She actually didn't know this until I checked through this book," Dr Deaton saves you from all the questions.

"So, she doesn't know how to control supernatural creatures yet?" Derek asks.

"I think she's doing a good job so far," Dr Deaton grins as he's seen plenty of times you sort of controlling them; Scott listening to your orders, Derek sucking up to you and protecting you and also even Isaac - who's only just met you - is already glaring at you non-stop.

"So, can you show us something?" Scott asks, wanting you to prove and surprise them.

"Like what?" You ask. "I don't know what to do. I didn't even know I could control you guys."

"So, a Controller who can control supernatural creatures without knowing it and not even know how or what to do," Derek says. "Great."

"Hey," Isaac stops him from being rude. "Give her time, she's only just found out."

You smile in gratitude to Isaac's understanding and backing up on behalf of you, and he smiles back. Scott sees the 'sexy grin' spreading across Isaac's face and nudges his arm once again.

"Stop it Isaac," he tells him.

"I'm not doing anything," Isaac says, still admiring you.

Derek chuckles to himself and walks over to Doctor Deaton. "So, what else does the book say about the Controller?"

"Let me check," Dr Deaton replies and flicks the through the pages. "Ah, it says here that their hands always seem to be cold - like ice - and that they can mind read supernatural creatures."

"That's why she knew what I was going to say and said it before I even did," Derek realises.

"Is Stiles still not awake?" Dr Deaton asks.

You all look down at Stiles - who is STILL unconscious on the floor - and Isaac answers for Doctor Deaton. "No, he's still not awake."

"Well," Dr Deaton says. "I have an idea."

"An idea? What is it?" Scott asks.

"He's unconscious, so the Controller here," Dr Deaton represents you. "Can get into his head."

"I can do that?" You ask, amazed.

"That's what it says in the book," Dr Deaton tells you.

"So, what do we do with Stiles?" Derek asks.

"Put him on the treating table," Dr Deaton suggests as Derek makes his way over to Stiles.

He picks him up from off the floor and approaches the treating table, placing Stiles' still unconscious body onto the cold, metal.

"Right," Dr Deaton begins. "(Y/N), come around by here."

Doctor Deaton guides you to where he wants you to stand, which is above Stiles' head.

"Now, all you have to do," he starts explaining. "Is hold your two fingers on his temples."

You nod and extend your two fingers - your index and middle fingers. You slowly move them closer to Stiles' head, and places them gently on his temples.

"What now?" You ask as you look up to Doctor Deaton for instructions.

"Press your fingers a little bit more on his temples," he tells you.

You look back down to Stiles - who still has his eyes shut - and put some more pressure onto his temples with your fingers; obeying Doctor Deaton's orders.

As soon as you apply that bit more pressure, both you and Stiles gasp and open your eyes wide.

"What's happening?" Derek asks.

"She's getting into his mind," Dr Deaton replies, answering his question.

"How did Stiles wake up?" Scott asks.

"The force from (Y/N)'s powers must have shocked him," Dr Deaton suggests and watches you both intensely.

Stiles is panting with his eyes still wide open but only looking at one spot on the ceiling.

"It's like he's, in a trance," Dr Deaton says, thinking curiously.

You, however, are not panting. Instead, you are breathing very calmly with your eyes wide open like Stiles'. You also, stare at one spot on the wall, straight ahead of you.

"It's like she's in a trance too," Derek points out.

"Can they hear us?" Isaac asks.

"I don't think so," Dr Deaton replies as he looks closer, analysing your face and also Stiles'. "I don't think they can see us either."

Isaac - with a confused expression - waves his hand in front of your face; you don't flinch, blink, look or even move a muscle.

"Jesus..." Isaac whispers to himself.

"They're like statues," Scott says, stepping closer.

Suddenly, Stiles sits up straight within the speed of light, and Scott jumps back in surprise.

"Christ! You nearly gave me a heart attack Stiles!" Scott shouts.

Stiles doesn't reply, but holds his head in agony, much like he did earlier on.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"What happened to me?" Stiles groans in pain as he continues to hold his head.

"We'll explain everything," Dr Deaton tells him and looks up to you.

You still stand - staring at that same spot on the wall - and Doctor Deaton studies your face.

"(Y/N)?" He asks, trying to get your attention.

Isaac waves his hand in front of your face again, but you still don't flinch, blink, look or even move a muscle.

"Is she still in the trance?" Derek asks.

"I think so," Dr Deaton replies, still investigating your stance and expression.

Stiles starts to soothe his temples with fingers and starts to yell. "What the hell happened to me?! Ow! Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" Scott asks concerned about Stiles' groaning.

Scott grabs Stiles' arms, moving them away from his temples and sees two dark patches where your fingers had been.

"Oh my God," Scott mutters under his breath.

"What?" Stiles' asks, pain noticeable in his tone.

Scott looks to Stiles with a worried face, and then at Doctor Deaton.

"What is it Scott?" Dr Deaton asks him.

"Look," Scott tells him and turns Stiles' head to the side so Doctor Deaton can see the marks.

"Oh my God," Dr Deaton says to himself and then looks towards you.

You're still frozen, still staring. Derek goes to look closely at your face, but Doctor Deaton stops him. "Stop!"

"What?" Derek asks.

"Don't go near her," he tells him and Derek holds his hands up in surrender, stepping back a few times.

Just then, your eyes close and you collapse, breaking out into a seizure again.

"(Y/N)?" Stiles groans, his eyes barely open. "(Y/N)!"

Stiles tries to get up from the treating table, pushing himself off and falling as his legs give away.

"Stiles!" Scott says and helps him up.

Stiles stands, nearly losing his balance again.

"Why is he like this?" Scott turns back, asking Doctor Deaton.

Stiles can't see properly. His vision is blurry and his head feels dizzy.

"I'm not sure," Dr Deaton replies as Derek turns you over to your side, helping you with your seizure.

"Scott," Stiles says, and Scott looks to him for an answer. "Why does your voice sound weird?"

"My voice?" Scott asks him. "How does it sound weird?"

"It sounds kinda, echoey," Stiles replies, blinking a few times trying to get his vision back to normal.

Scott looks to Doctor Deaton with a confused expression, and then looks to Isaac - who shrugs his shoulders.

"She's calming down," Derek informs you all.

Stiles nudges Scott's hand away from his arm, and tries to walk over to you; bumping into the treating table and cabinets on the way. He bends down, trying to kneel but falls half way down to the floor.

"Hey," Derek puts his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "You need to be careful, you look weak."

"Weak?" Stiles laughs. "No, I'm just tired."

"I don't think so," Dr Deaton jumps in. "I think the power makes the supernatural creature weak, and also forces (Y/N) to collapse into a seizure."

"Why a seizure?" Derek asks, rubbing your upper arm for comfort as your body stops shaking.

"Well, a seizure can be caused by a neurological issue inside the brain. If (Y/N) is a Controller who can use forces and power with her mind, take control over any kind of supernatural creature and read their minds, I'm pretty sure the brain is going through quite a lot of neurological factors," Dr Deaton explicates.

Once your body stops jerking, you open your eyes slowly and groan in distress, pain and fatigue.

"(Y/N)?" Stiles says softly.

You push yourself up from your lying position; so you're now sitting on the floor, and face Stiles.

"Stiles?" You say. "Is that you?"

Stiles nods and scoots himself closer to you, leaning his head on yours. Your noses touch gently, and you close your eyes with a weak smile spreading across your face. Stiles lifts his hand and places it carefully on your cheek, lifting your chin up so your lips come in contact with his. He plants a light kiss and soothes underneath your eye with his thumb.

"I love you," he says, his voice with a rough tone.

"I love you too," you say back and peck him on the lips.

Isaac watches you and looks away quickly once you kiss. Scott notices and doesn't say a word.

Doctor Deaton walks over to you and helps you up from the floor; Derek helping Stiles.

"So, what happened?" Dr Deaton asks you.

"All I can say," you begin. "Is that hearing and seeing have two different meanings."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Die Fighting, Die Trying:**

"Seeing," you begin explaining. "Is like being there. You're wherever you are, inside their head. You can see, feel, sense, but not hear. From seeing the vision, I could figure out that this Banshee that is possessing Stiles is upset. The Banshee wants to find something, it was looking in the woods."

"It?" Scott asks. "Could you see what gender?"

"No," you tell him. "Unfortunately the vision didn't give much of a close up, personal image. All it was, was a figure; a figure that was hard to recognise."

"So what does the hearing do?" Derek asks you.

"I'm not sure," you tell him.

"What? Well then, what happened?" He asks.

"I just told you what happened. I saw. I saw the Banshee searching for something in the woods. I could sense it was upset, or hurt, but I couldn't hear anything," you reply.

"So, how do you manage to hear?" Derek asks, curious to know.

"I don't know," you tell him. "I didn't even know I could SEE through visions."

"Fair enough," Derek understands. "You need to try and hear next time."

"Next time?" Stiles asks, worry being heard within his voice. "I don't want there to be a next time."

"Stop being a wimp," Derek laughs.

"No really," Stiles says. "I can't go through that again."

"Go through what?" Isaac asks. "Did you see anything?"

"I didn't see anything," Stiles replies. "But I did hear."

"You heard?" You ask, astonished.

"I did," Stiles answers you. "I heard someone say, 'it's all clear.' He sounded determined, and yes, before any of you ask, it was a male voice I heard."

"So maybe the Banshee is a male," Scott suggests.

"Possibly," Dr Deaton agrees. "But then again, it could be a female."

"More likely to be a male with a male right?" Isaac asks. "They could have been friends."

"True," Stiles agrees, nodding.

"Hold up," you tell everyone and stare at Stiles.

"What?" He asks you and looks in your direction.

"No," you say quickly. "Turn your head back to Isaac."

Stiles - with a confused expression - looks back to Isaac.

"What is that?" You ask, noticing the marks on his temples.

"You did that," Scott tells you, and respires.

"I-I did that?" You ask, your jaw dropping.

"Due to your power and force," Dr Deaton tells you.

"I have power and force?" You ask, becoming speechless.

Doctor Deaton nods in reply and pulls the book back out from inside his vet coat. "I'm going to read more about the Controller, I'll call you guys if I find anything you don't yet know or I find interesting."

You all nod and Stiles gasps.

"What is it?" Scott asks, worried.

"My dad," Stiles replies with a paranoid tone. "How is he?"

"He's uh, fine I guess?" Scott answers. "He's at your house with my mom."

"He looked so upset but also angry," Stiles tells him.

"He's just hurt," Scott says and places his hand on Stiles' shoulder for comfort. "I'd be too if my son was being possessed AGAIN. Just give him time."

Stiles nods in appreciation and smiles at Scott - who smiles back.

"If your little bromance moment is over," Derek interrupts them. "Then can we get back to important stuff like I dunno, saving Stiles and finding out information about the Controller?"

Stiles giggles to himself and looks up to catch Derek glaring at him intensely. As soon as Stiles comes in contact with Derek's glare, his giggle stops completely, as he's intimidated by Derek. Isaac notices and starts to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Derek asks.

"Oh, nothing," Isaac laughs. "Just Stiles is afraid of you."

"Hey, I am NOT afra -"

Derek cuts Stiles off with another intense glare, intimidating Stiles again and making him back up.

"S-sorry," Stiles apologises. "Maybe I am."

Both Derek and Isaac laugh as Stiles' face turns a light red, blushing with embarrassment.

"Guys, quit it," Scott tells them.

"I'm sorry," Isaac laughs. "It's just he's skinny defenceless Stiles."

Stiles' fists clench a little to the rudeness of Isaac and Derek; also because they're embarrassing him in front of you.

"Stiles," Scott notices and tries to calm him down. "Relax."

"What are you gonna do?" Isaac laughs.

Derek laughs but then remembers that anger may be a trigger to the possession.

"Stop," Derek nudges Isaac's arms. "He's not skinny defenceless Stiles when he's being possessed."

Isaac hasn't seen Stiles being possessed, so he doesn't realise. "Yeah right."

"No seriously," Derek tells him and Isaac stops, wondering how bad Stiles could be.

Stiles' fists relax and Scott lets out an exhale of relief.

*Bzz Bzz*

Scott's phone buzzes, signalling him that someone is calling. He takes his phone from out of his pocket and looks at the caller.

"Who is it?" Derek asks.

"It's my mom," Scott replies and places the phone by his ear, answering it. "Hey mom. What? Why? Oh wait, don't answer that question. But, why don't you stop him? You can't? Oh o-okay we'll be there now."

Scott hangs up and looks at you all, which the three of you stare at him, waiting for him to explain.

"We need to get back to Stiles' house," Scott tells you all. "It's about his dad."

"My dad?" Stiles asks, worried. "I-is he alright? What happened? W-what did she say? What can't she stop?"

"Come on," Scott gestures for you all to follow.

"Scott," Stiles stops him. "What happened? Is he al-alright?"

"He's fine," Scott tells him. "He just needs to lay off the alcohol."

"Alcohol?" Stiles asks, but then realises that his dad is drinking again because of what is happening to him. "He's drinking because of me becoming possessed again isn't he?"

"I doubt it's just because of you," Derek says.

"Yeah," Isaac agrees. "He's the sheriff right?"

"Right," Stiles answers.

"Then he's got a lot of stress on his head, but maybe you becoming possessed again topped him off? So it's not just your fault, so don't blame yourself," Isaac tells him, trying to comfort him.

Stiles is shocked by Isaac's kindness, and nods in agreement and understanding.

"So you coming or not?" Scott asks Doctor Deaton - who continues to flip through the book, reading.

"Oh uh, no," Dr Deaton replies as he looks up at you all from the book. "I'll ring you if anything extraordinary pops up."

"Alright," Scott says and waves goodbye - you all copy - receiving a wave goodbye back.

The five of you make your way out of the animal clinic - flipping the open sign to closed on the way out - and get into your cars. You, Stiles and Isaac get into Stiles' Jeep, whilst Scott and Derek enter Scott's car. Stiles turns the ignition, starting the Jeep and reversing, taking off to travel back to his house; Scott behind. You look out the window - slouching a little in the seat, relaxing - and watch all the trees, few people and houses that pass by as Stiles drives. Isaac puts his headphones in and leans his head on the back of the Jeep seat, nodding a little to the beat of his music.

You stop looking out the window and look at Stiles - who has a tight grip on the driving wheel - and he looks very frustrated.

"Stiles," you say softly. "Are you alright?"

"No," Stiles answers firmly. "I'm not alright. I'll never be alright."

"Don't say that," you say, sitting up properly in your seat. "Is this because your dad is upset?"

"No," he replies. "'My dad isn't upset, he's disgusted. He's angry. He's beginning to hate me."

"Stiles," you stop him. "He does not hate you."

"Yes he does," he says.

"No he doesn't! He's just going through a hard time right now," you tell him.

"Yeah," Stiles lets out a fake laugh. "Because of me."

"It's not because of y -"

"Yes it is!" Stiles cuts you off, his grip getting tighter on the wheel. "It's always my fault! He goes through so much bullshit because I'm the one who always puts him through it! I don't know how many times his job has been threatened because of me, I don't know how many times I've almost got him killed, I don't know how many times I've bugged him for money or bugged him with my attitude or how many times I haven't pleased him with my grades or -"

"Stiles," you say calmly, which cuts him off. "It's alright."

You place your hand on his and you feel his tense grip loosen a little on the Jeep wheel.

Isaac lifts his head from the back of the Jeep seat and watches you comfort Stiles by rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb gently, and Isaac bows his head in devastation.

"So," Derek says to Scott. "Do you think we'll be able to do this?"

"Do what?" Scott asks.

"You know, figure all of this out," Derek replies.

"Of course!" Scott tells him. "We'll be able to do this, because we're not giving up until we do."

"But what if there's no other choice but to give up?" Derek asks.

"When would there ever be no other choice?" Scott asks.

"When all of us are dead," Derek gets straight to the point, making Scott skid the car a little as he's stunned to Derek's honest suggestion. "What if there's only one of us left standing?"

"If that ever happens," Scott says, doubt being heard in his voice. "Then we still fight. We fight for our life and also for everyone else's."

"So like, die fighting, die trying?" Derek asks.

"Exactly," Scott replies and looks up to the sky, seeing a full moon surrounded by stars, and sighs to himself, whispering "Hopefully."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - The Full Moon:**

Stiles pulls up on the driveway; Scott pulling up on the curb outside his house.

You can tell Stiles isn't feeling prepared for this as his dad used to be a strong drinker a while back after his mother had passed away.

Stiles sits infuriated, with the lack of connection to reality within him.

"Stiles," you say, but he doesn't look to you. "Look, I know this is hard, but you're gonna have to go in there."

"Why?" Stiles asks, dullness being heard in his tone.

"Because," you begin. "He's your father. He needs your help."

"My help?" Stiles asks and looks to you with a bitter look in his eyes.

"Yes Stiles, your help," Isaac butts in.

Stiles looks back to Isaac with an irked expression. "Why you got to get involved?"

"Because you're being rude to (Y/N)," Isaac replies. "That's not how you treat a girl Stiles, and you know that."

"I don't need you to lecture me on how to treat my own girlfriend," Stiles tells him.

"I think you do," Isaac says and leans forward in his seat. "You also need to learn to control your anger."

Stiles' face becomes less tense as he realises that his fists are clenched, and relaxes them.

"That's right," Isaac praises him. "Just calm down."

Stiles looks at you with an apologetic face, and sighs to himself.

"I'm sorry," he says to you. "I don't mean to be a little bitch about all of this."

"You're not being a bitch," you tell him, placing your hand on his thigh. "You have every right to be a bit tense in the events that have taken place so far."

Stiles smiles in reply to your reassured kindness, and lets out a soft, jagged respire. He unclips his seatbelt, opens the door and steps out of his Jeep; nodding to Scott - who waits for his signal to make a move - and also steps out of his car.

"Come on," Stiles says, leaning on the Jeep waiting for you and Isaac to follow his order.

You and Isaac both get out of the Jeep, then Stiles makes his way into the middle of the path in his front yard; meeting with Scott and Derek.

Isaac looks to you with a concerned face, and you giggle to yourself. "What is it?"

"N-nothing," Isaac says and looks away quickly.

"Well what was that look for then?" You ask.

"I just uh, I don't want you involved in Stiles' argument with his dad," he tells you, trying not to make eye contact with you.

"Argument? Why do you say that?" You question.

"I just got a feeling this 'talk,' isn't going to be pretty," he informs you, and shoves his hands in his pockets - walking over to Stiles, Scott and Derek. "You coming?"

You nod in reply and follow behind Isaac, arriving at your 10 step destination.

"Are you ready for this Stiles?" Scott asks.

"Yeah," Stiles replies, a little bit of a strong tone being heard.

"Are you ready to be in control?" Derek asks.

"Of what?" Stiles replies with a question.

"Of your anger. We have a theory that your anger might be a trigger to the possession right? So try not to lose it in there," Derek answers him.

"I'll try," Stiles nods in agreement to the theory.

Stiles takes in a deep breath and turns to face his house. He makes his way to the front door - turning the doorknob slowly - and pushes the door slightly open.

"Dad?" Stiles calls out, poking his head around the doorframe. "Mrs McCall?"

"Right here," Scott's mom answers and flops herself down on the couch, placing her head in her hands.

"W-what's wrong?" Stiles asks, already knowing the answer.

"Your father isn't listening to me," she says as she lifts her head up, looking over to Stiles - who now steps into the house; you, Scott, Derek and Isaac behind him.

"Of course not!" You all hear from the kitchen.

You look at Stiles - who's face seems so distraught, seeing his dad walk into the front room, drunk. "Why would I listen?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you again," Scott's mom tells him, placing her head back into her hands.

"Dad," Stiles struggles to say.

Stiles' dad looks towards him, squinting his eyes to see properly.

"Oh!" He says loudly, realising. "It's you, Stiles."

"Why are you drinking?" Stiles asks him, his voice weakening.

"Who are you, my mother?" His father laughs and takes a sip of the beer bottle he holds in his hand.

Stiles begins to step slowly over to him, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Dad, put the bottle of beer down," he says, getting closer.

"Now why would I do that?" His father asks, laughing again.

Stiles gulps a little whilst approaching him. "Dad, g-give me the bottle."

"What, this bottle?" He asks and lifts the bottle up a little bit higher in the air, jiggling it around.

Stiles nods. "Yes, that bottle."

"Sure," he says and holds the bottle out for Stiles to take it.

Stiles hesitates for a moment, but then reaches out to take the bottle from his dad.

"Haha," his father laughs as he quickly pulls the bottle away from Stiles' reach.

"Come on dad," Stiles begs.

"Why? Why can't I have a drink once in a while? Why can't you just leave me alone to drink away my problems? My wife is dead; your mother, is dead. You, I don't even know what the hell you are! But you're not Stiles, you're not my son."

Stiles stops pacing slowly to him, instead he stands, his face dropping because of his current emotion of dishearten.

"Stiles," you call him softly.

Stiles looks back over his shoulder at you slowly, and you see the tears he's been trying to hold back roll down his cheeks.

You feel a pain in your chest, as though someone has stabbed you 10 times in the heart once you see Stiles hurt like that; you've never seen him hurt like that.

"Hey," Scott says, walking up to Stiles - who still stands, not knowing what to do. "Is alright buddy."

Scott pulls Stiles into a hug and Stiles begins to ball out tears on Scott's shoulder.

"Here he goes," his father rolls his eyes, then takes another sip from the beer bottle.

"Dick," you hear Isaac mumble bitterly under his breath.

You look up to him, and he looks down at you with a disgusted look on his face.

"I know what that feels like," he tells you.

"You do?" You ask. "How?"

"My father always used to drink and say shit like that to me. Stiles doesn't deserve to feel like that," he replies.

You nod in agreement. "But, he doesn't mean it right?"

"Doesn't matter whether or not he means it, he still said it, making Stiles feel like shit," Isaac says, anger rising within his tone.

Scott hears the anger and looks over to Isaac whilst tapping Stiles on the back repetitively for comfort. He shakes his head slowly as in to say 'no.' Isaac sees him, and rolls his eyes.

"What?" You ask him, as you see Scott too but don't understand their communication.

"He thinks I'm gonna change," Isaac tells you.

"Change?" You ask confused.

"Shift," Derek jumps in, helping you understand.

"Oh..." you say, realising.

"Are you done?" Stiles' dad asks him.

Stiles lifts his head up from Scott's shoulder, and looks towards his father. "Put down the bottle."

"I think you should have understood my hint by now, which is no, I'm not putting down the bottle," his father answers.

"Put down the damn bottle!" Stiles shouts, and then begins to pant a little as his fists clench.

"Stiles," Scott warns him, but Stiles doesn't listen.

Stiles launches himself at his father - rugby tackling him to the floor - making the bottle smash on the ground.

"Now look what you've done!" His father yells.

Stiles gets up, and looks down to his dad - who's still laying on the floor; his eyes turning all white.

"What the f -"

"Stiles no!" Scott shouts, cutting Stiles' father off.

Stiles bends down - enough for him to grasp his fathers throat - and lifts him up high in the air.

"St-Stiles," his father struggles to say.

Scott runs towards Stiles, grabbing his arms and throwing them off of his father. Stiles' dad drops to the floor, soothing his throat and gulping down big inhales of air. Scott's mom runs over, kneeling down next to him making sure he's alright.

Scott pushes Stiles back to try and talk to him so he can calm him down, but Stiles doesn't back down. He runs towards Scott, his eyes still all white, and swings his arm, right hooking Scott in the face.

"That must have hurt," you say, tensing your face.

"Not for a werewolf," Isaac tells you.

"Especially an alpha," Derek adds.

Despite what Isaac and Derek had just said, Scott turns his head back to face Stiles - after he just punched him, making his head fling to the side - and quickly looks over to you, Isaac and Derek.

"That hurt a lot!" He tells you, soothing his jaw.

Isaac and Derek are stunned.

"Nobody can punch and hurt a werewolf, never mind an alpha," Derek says, thinking of all the possibilities as Stiles and Scott resume to scrap.

"Unless his strength has increased due to the possession?" Isaac suggests.

"No, the possession is controlled by someone else," Derek tells him.

"How do you know that that's not someone else right now?" Isaac makes a point.

"Yeah, that's true," you join their conversation.

"It's not the Banshee possessing him at this very moment," Derek tells you both.

"So is someone possessing him, but not the Banshee?" You ask.

Derek tries to analyse Stiles' face, but he's moving to quick whilst still fighting with Scott.

"Hold still," Derek tells them.

"What?!" Scott says as he dodges another swing from Stiles. "Are you crazy?"

"I need to check his face," Derek tells him.

Scott rolls his eyes and groans as he dodges another swing and tackles Stiles to the ground. Scott locks his knee in the gap where Stiles' neck is, between his head and chest, keeping him still. Stiles is trying to fight back with Scott, but Scott's red alpha eyes confirms the fact he's not playing around, and Stiles isn't going anywhere.

Derek makes his way over to them, and bends down taking a better look at Stiles' face.

"Stiles," Derek says, and Stiles looks up to him with his white eyes, grunting due to being underneath Scott's knee. "That is no one."

"No one?" You and Isaac both ask, confused.

"That is no one, but Stiles," Derek finishes off his sentence.

"That's Stiles?" Scott asks, his red alpha eyes dimming.

"Yes," Derek replies, looking back down to him as he squirms under Scott's pinning position and tries to free himself - failing. "He responded to his own name. That's Stiles."

"Whoa whoa, responding to his name doesn't prove anything," Isaac says.

"It proves a lot," Derek tells him. "It possibly proves too much."

"Too much?" Scott asks curiously, adjusting a little bit more pressure onto Stiles as he's still trying to fight back.

"That can't be Stiles," you jump in, approaching the three of them and leaving Isaac by the front door. "Look at his eyes. They're all clear white. No iris, no pupil."

"Trust me," Derek tells you. "This is Stiles."

"I want more proof than just him responding to his name before you confirm anything," you declare to Derek.

"Fine," he says firmly.

*Bzz Bzz*

"That's my phone," Scott announces. "Derek, could you get that? I'm kinda busy here."

Scott continues to hold Stiles down whilst Derek slips his hand in Scott's pocket, taking out his ringing phone.

"It's Doctor Deaton," Derek tells you all. "Hello. Wait what?"

"What is it?" Isaac asks, jogging over to the four of you.

"I'll put him on loudspeaker," Derek suggests as he taps the button. "Repeat that again."

"The moon," Dr Deaton says over the phone. "The full moon is going to not only affect the werewolves, but also the Banshee... and the Controller."

Derek, Isaac and Scott all look towards you, but Stiles carries on trying to get loose from Scott's pin down.

"You need to make sure nothing triggers off the possessing or the Controller," Dr Deaton warns you all.

"Why?" Derek asks. "What will happen?"

"Uncontrollable things," Dr Deaton tells you all.

"Well then," Isaac starts. "We have a slight problem."

"What do you mean by slight?" Dr Deaton asks, concern being heard in his voice.

"Well..." Scott drags out.

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes before answering properly. "There's something up with Stiles. Something odd."

Credit to - divinestalia (Twitter) for suggesting Stiles' father to react and be a little more hurt over Stiles becoming possessed again. Go follow her!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - "Why me?":**

"That thing is not my son," you all hear Sheriff Stilinksi say.

"Hey, I think you need a long rest before you say anything you might not know could be taken to heart," Scott's mom informs him and helps him up from the floor.

"Nobody will take it to heart," he mumbles as he barely stands. "He won't, he's not my damn son."

Stiles stops struggling to move underneath Scott's knee after hearing his father, and you, Scott, Derek and Isaac all watch to see what he does. Instead of him kicking off, getting angry or doing something chaotic that all four of you think he's going to do, he doesn't.

"What's he doing?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know," you answer.

"I told you," Derek says to you all.

"Told us what?" You ask.

"That is Stiles," he replies.

"That can't be Stiles, there's no -"

"(Y/N)," Scott stops you. "I think it really is Stiles."

You pause for a second, thinking.

'How the hell can that be Stiles? He's aggressive - in a way in which he wants to murder someone - he's fighting with his best friend, he rugby tackled his own father to the floor for crying out loud. Even his eyes are practically telling everyone that is it not Stiles.'

"You're the Controller," Derek says, noticing your puzzled look.

"I guess?" You reply.

"Well, if you can control every supernatural creature, you're gonna have to know who and what you're controlling, right?" Derek suggests.

"That's a good point," Scott says, nodding in agreement.

You wait for Derek to say something else, anything. Any order, any routine, any specific to-do list of things he wants you to do or is hinting for you to do.

Derek realises that you're still waiting on him, and rolls his eyes as he sighs to himself.

"I don't know," he tells you. "I don't know what you're supposed to do, but you're the Controller and something should come to mind."

"I've only known that I'm the Controller for a couple of hours," you tell him.

"Yeah, but Doctor Deaton said you've been doing a good job at it, so even if you don't know you're doing it or if you don't know it's right, just try," he says.

"He's right," Isaac jumps in.

You nod and look down to Stiles - who still lies effortlessly - with his white coloured eyes. You respire and bend down to get closer to him, and he turns his head slightly to look at you; even though you can't really tell whether or not he's actually looking at you.

"Stiles," you say quietly, but he doesn't answer.

You lift your hand, slowly moving it towards his face. Stiles doesn't flinch to your movements, blink or even move a muscle. You manoeuvre your hand closer to his face, and hesitate to place your hand on his cheek, but end up doing so.

Once your cold hand touch his cheek, you gasp and it feels like you zoom into vivid images.

"(Y/N)," Scott says, trying to get your attention. "Are you alright? What is it?"

You don't answer him. You don't even hear him as you're now stuck in the prevision.

*Prevision*

"Why does this happen to me?" You hear Stiles say.

"That's the big question right? Why me?" You hear someone else say. "I thought that too once before."

"You did?" Stiles asks the voice. "When?"

"It was back in the years Beacon Hills High first opened. My dreadful mother ended up forcing me to go, even though I didn't want to. I heard rumours about the high school being built on a graveyard - which is stupid I know, but I was young and gullible - and so making me go was difficult. My whole life changed within the first year of..." the voice stops.

"W-why did you stop?" Stiles asks.

"Sh..." the voice hushes Stiles. "Someone is listening."

*Reality*

You pant for breath as you look up and see that you're in Isaac's arms. He's carrying you over to the sofa in the living room of Stiles' house.

"What, what happened?" You ask breathlessly.

Isaac looks down to you as he bends down a little, placing you on the sofa carefully. "You froze."

"Froze?" You ask.

"Yeah," Derek jumps in as he approached you and Isaac. "You weren't responding to us, even though you looked wide awake."

"Why was I like that?" You ask confused, but then remember the vivid prevision. "Oh my God."

"What?" Derek asks.

"What is it?" Isaac is intrigued.

"The prevision," you tell them.

"Prevision?" Derek asks. "What prevision?"

"What is a prevision?" Isaac asks.

"A prevision is like a type and form of daydreaming," you tell Isaac and then look up to Derek. "I could hear Stiles speaking with someone."

"Someone? Could you see anything like last time?" He asks.

You shake your head as in to say 'no,' and then bow your head in shame.

"Hey," Derek says gently. "It's alright. You're not used to it and you don't really know how to control it, it's fine."

You smile in appreciation and begin to explain the prevision. "I couldn't see anything, but I heard Stiles speaking with someone. A male."

"Was it the Banshee?" Isaac asks.

"Possibly," Derek answers him.

"So the Banshee is a male?" Scott asks from the other side of the room.

"Maybe," you tell everyone, but more directed to Scott. "Wait, where is Stiles?"

"He's on that sofa," Derek tells you and points to the other sofa opposite yours.

You stare intensely at his unconscious body and feel cold inside. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he just passed out when you touched him and heard inside his head," Isaac tells you, and then looks up to Scott who's approaching you all in the living room.

"So, carry on explaining the prevision, I was listening with my werewolf senses," Scott tells you just in case you get confused.

"I know," you laugh and then take in a deep inhale to resume explaining. "They were talking about the question 'why me?' and the voice was beginning to explicate to Stiles about his time in Beacon Hills High."

"The one that's possessing him goes to Beacon Hills High?" Isaac asks.

"No," you tell him. "He used to."

"Liam is at Beacon Hills High right now," Scott informs you. "Shall I give him a call and ask him to look around, see if he can find anything suspicious?"

"Wait," you stop him. "I know what Liam can look for, or through."

"Through?" Scott asks whilst sliding his hand in his jean pocket, taking out his phone.

"Yeah," you reply. "He said he went to Beacon Hills High when it first opened."

"Wow," Derek says, astonishment being heard in his tone.

"What?" Isaac asks.

"That was a long, long time ago," he replies and you all pause for a second.

"So how old is this Banshee?" Isaac asks.

"We don't know if it's the Banshee yet," Scott tells Isaac and then looks back to you for orders.

"Ask Liam if he can search through the principles office, in the filing cabinets or wherever, and see if he can find a school year book," you tell Scott. "The voice I heard said he was young and it was his first year before he..."

You stop speaking as you've remembered what the voice said to Stiles.

'He knew I was listening. "Sh... someone is listening." How did he know? I don't understand.'

"(Y/N)!" Scott snaps you out of your thinking.

"Oh, sorry what did you say?" You ask.

"I said, before he what?" Derek repeats himself.

"Before he... uh, before he," you don't know what to say.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Isaac asks, concern being heard in his voice.

"I-I'm fine," you reply.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Derek folds his arms and raises an eyebrow, knowing something's up.

You bow your head and sigh to yourself before telling them. "The voice I heard, he didn't finish what he was telling Stiles."

"Why not?" Derek asks.

"Because, he knew I was listening," you tell them all and they stay silent for a good few seconds.

You can tell they're all stunned and speechless, so you don't pressure them to talk.

"H-how did he know?" Scott finally breaks the silence.

"I'm not sure," you reply.

"Guys," Stiles gets all of your attention.

The four of you look over to Stiles - who is sitting up on the sofa - on his phone.

"Stiles?" Scott asks, hoping it to really be Stiles.

Stiles looks up as a reply and his eyes are back to normal. You all let out a sigh of relief and Stiles confusingly stares, but then resumes his scrolling on his phone.

"I've just saved some of your time," he tells you all.

"What do you mean?" Derek asks.

Stiles faces his phone towards the four of you, and shows you the date of the first opening of Beacon Hills High.

"Instead of getting Liam to search through hundreds of school year books for just one person, I've already found out the year. All he he to do is search through the one school year book," he explains.

"Good thinking Stiles," Scott praises him and then dials in Liam's number into his phone. "Hey Liam, could you do me a huge favour?"

As Scott explains to Liam everything that's happened so far and why he needs him to search through the oldest school year book Beacon Hills High have got, you make your way over to Stiles and sit next to him on the sofa.

"How are you doing?" You ask him and analyse his facial expressions.

"Besides being possessed, having my dad hate me, having my friends fight with me, having -"

"Alright alright," you stop him and giggle a little. "That was a bad question, I get it."

Stiles smiles weakly at you, and you can see by his dark circles underneath his eyes and by his weakness that he's really tired.

"Guys," you get Isaac's and Derek's attention. "We're going to let Stiles sleep now, he needs some rest."

"What?" Stiles asks. "No way, we're in this together, I'm not going to sleep."

"You're going to sleep," you tell him firmly, the Controller side of you becoming strong.

Stiles doesn't answer back, instead he stares directly into your eyes and nods. You nod back in to say 'good,' for obeying you, and then looks to Isaac and Derek.

"Go," you tell them. "He needs to sleep."

Isaac and Derek both nod in agreement and walk out of the living room. You look back at Stiles and place your hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently.

"Get some rest," you tell him.

As you're about to stand, Stiles grabs your arm, pulling you back down to the sofa and on top of him. You fall into his kiss, and his lips part yours quickly. He slips his tongue in the first chance he gets and you both make out for a good, intense couple of minutes.

You smile into the kiss and go to get up - breaking the kiss - but Stiles pulls you back down, making your lips clash together once again.

Stiles grabs onto your bum a few gentle times whilst kissing down your face to your neck. You moan softly as he begins to bite gently on your sweet spot, soothing the area after biting with his tongue.

"Yeah, the year book of 1941," Scott explains for the fifth time to Liam over the phone, walking back into the living room where you and Stiles are passionately kissing one another.

Scott looks over and sees Stiles giving you love bites, and you moaning with pleasure as you run your fingers through Stiles' dark hair.

"Uh, yeah Liam, you still there?" Scott asks.

You hear him and open your eyes, gasping and stopping Stiles. Stiles looks behind him and sees Scott standing there, trying not to look.

"Scott!" Stiles yells.

"What? I didn't mean to see anything I just walked into the room!" Scott yells back, quickly trying to explain. "I am so sorry!"

Stiles starts to laugh and so do you. Scott's apologetic mood lightens up, and he begins to laugh too.

"I would sure like to kiss her too," you all hear Liam over the phone, talking about you.

You puff, laughing even harder as Stiles' face drops. Scott notices and joins in with your stronger laughter, and Stiles wraps his arms tighter around you.

"(Y/N) is mine, not Liam's or Isaac's, or anyone else's," he describes you as his property.

You don't mind being Stiles' property. You just smile to his protectiveness and sit up, straddling him.

Scott shows a happy expression as he likes to see Stiles happy with you.

"Right so year book of 1941?" Liam makes sure he definitely knows what he's looking for.

"Yeah," Scott reassures him, and then they both hang up the phone.

Liam rushes down the hallway in the school, heading towards the principles office.

'Almost there,' he thinks to himself.

Just as he's about to approach the door, a tall figure steps in front of him. Liam slowly lifts his head up to look at the big figure.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Hello there Liam," the figure says. "I'm Allison."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - You better Believe it:**

"Allison?" Liam asks. "I uh, I don't think I know who you are."

"Of course you don't," Allison replies. "I was dead long before you joined the pack."

"Dead?!" Liam asks, his face dropping.

Allison smirks to the sound of fear being heard in his voice, and then it finally clicks in Liam's mind.

"You're the one Scott was dating, right?" He asks her.

Allison doesn't answer. Her face tenses once Liam mentions Scott's name, and then she looks away from him.

"Oh damn uh... I'm sorry if I hit a sensitive nerve there, but I really need you to let me pass," Liam informs her.

"Did Scott ever talk about me?" Allison asks, purposely going off subject.

"Not really," Liam replies as he eyes up the doorknob to the office, behind Allison.

"Oh..." Allison bows her head in disappointment.

Liam gestures his arm out, reaching for the doorknob. Allison grabs onto his forearm quickly, and her touch burns his arm - forcing him to fall to the ground in agonising pain.

Allison laughs evilly and looks down to Liam, who looks up to her with his suffering eyes.

"Now you know," Allison begins telling him. "Scott should have talked about me to you."

"I thought Stiles needed to rest?" Derek asks as he enters the living room.

"Nope, I'm all good," Stiles tells him.

Isaac enters after Derek, following him.

"How you feeling anyway?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Really, really exhausted. But I need to stay up," he answers.

"Stiles you do NOT need to stay up. I'd like it if you went to sleep," you tell him.

"I wanna help you," Stiles says and then looks directly into your eyes with his light, creamy brown ones. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt," you tell him, even though you don't really know if you actually are going to get hurt.

Scott looks to you with a concerned look on his face, and you know why that is. He's just listened to your heart beating, and probably heard the jump of uncertainty.

Stiles bows his head and doesn't say a word.

"Stiles?" You say, trying to get his attention.

"Is he okay?" Isaac asks.

You lean forward in your seat to take a look at Stiles' face.

"Stiles!" You yell and he quickly opens his eyes and sits up straight.

"What?" He asks, acting as though he weren't just sleeping and have been awake the whole time.

"Damn dude," Isaac says. "You really do need to sleep."

"I don't," Stiles lies. "I'm fine."

"Have you forgotten that we're werewolves?" Derek asks, hinting at Stiles that he's pathetically failing his lie by using that tone of stupidity.

"Guys," Stiles sighs effortlessly. "I want to help. I can help. Let me help."

You, Scott, Derek and Isaac all look at each other, thinking whether or not it'll be alright for Stiles to help.

Just as Scott is about to announce that Stiles can help, Derek lifts his hands up in confusion and shakes his head as in to say 'no.'

"Wait a minute," he says. "What if Stiles screws this up?"

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks.

"I mean, you and your little Banshee friend can screw this up," Derek replies and folds his arms, making himself clear.

"No," Stiles says. "You can't use that against me. I want to help you guys, not the Banshee."

You think things through and over, and to your surprising, but disappointing conclusion, Derek is right.

"You can't help us," you tell Stiles.

"Why not?" He asks, looking at you with despair creeping amongst his expression.

"Because Derek is right," you inform him. "If you come along with us on our next plan to stop all of this, you may or may not be able to actually help, due to the Banshee."

"The Banshee is only triggered off by anger though, right?" Stiles makes a point.

"Yeah but you have difficulty controlling your anger," you tell him.

Stiles stares at you for a second and then bows his head in shame. "I'm no good."

"No good?" Scott asks. "Of course you're good Stiles, it's just the Banshee that isn't good."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Stiles asks you all, and you can hear rage in his tone. "You're just gonna let me sit here whilst you're all out trying to stop this? I'm the one that 100% needs to help stop this, considering I'm the one it's happening to."

"Stiles, calm down," you tell him and he shoots an intimate glare at you. "See, this is why you can't help."

"Thanks (Y/N), I appreciate your positive thinking," he sarcastically thanks you.

"Stiles," you sigh as you really don't want to argue with him. "Listen -"

"No," he cuts you off. "You listen to me. It's either you let me help you, or you may as well put me into that damn mental hospital as sitting here isn't going to be doing much; other than force me to get angry and kill someone."

"Mental hospital it is," Derek immediately agrees.

"No," Scott stops him. "We're not putting Stiles back into that mental hospital, I thought I made myself clear on that earlier on?"

"You made that clear to me," you tell him. "But I think Stiles is right. Either we let him help us, or we put him into the mental hospital."

Scott looks at you disgusted for a moment, before looking at Isaac and Derek - giving the same expression he gave you.

"You're actually giving up?" Scott asks you all.

"Giving up?" Isaac asks. "Who said anything about giving up?"

"None of you said anything," Scott tells him. "It's the way you're going about this situation. We can't put Stiles back into the hospital, he'll go out of his freaking mind and plus his dad -"

"What about my dad?" Stiles butts in. "I don't give a shit about what he thinks and I don't care if he hasn't got the money for it."

Scott keeps his focus on Stiles for a minute, and then respires in frustration, bowing his head as he doesn't know what to do.

"So, are you going to let me help? Or are you going to put me into the mental hospital?" Stiles pressingly asks Scott.

Liam gradually opens his eyes, groaning in pain as he looks down and notices the chains on his ankles. Once he sees the chains, he realises that his arms are pinned back. He slowly turns his head and looks at his too, tightly chained arms against the wall. Liam's face drops as he tries to pull his arms, but freeing himself is not going to work. Establishing this, his fear becomes intimate as he hears footsteps from outside the room he's chained up in.

"Who, who's there?" Liam calls out, his voice becoming weak and his breath shaking heavily.

The footsteps get louder and louder the closer the person becomes to the door. Liam watches intensely at the door to see who opens it, so he can then find out who has captured him.

"Aww look at you," Liam hears as the door opens slightly.

Liam continues to stare, watching the mysterious movements of the door.

The door fully opens and in walks Allison. The room is dark, which makes Liam squints his eyes a little to the light that shines in through the opening. Once Liam has stopped squinting and opens his eyes to see Allison, he frowns as she closes the door, stopping the light.

"Why have you captured me?" Liam asks, rage becoming stronger within his tone.

"One second ago you were scared," Allison tells him, not answering his question. "And now you're acting the big guy. 'Why have you captured me?' Haha, I think the strong tone doesn't suit you though Liam."

Liam ignores her mimicking and bows his head as he knows what's going to happen to him isn't going to be pleasurable.

He hears her heels clip clop on the floor as she makes her way over to him, so he can see her face properly. Liam looks to her and turns his head to the side a little, so he doesn't have to look directly in her eyes.

"You're so small," Allison says amusingly as she places her hand softly on his cheek.

Liam nudges her hand away, turning his head to the other side. Allison smirks and lets out a small chuff of laughter before grabbing his face and turning it to face her roughly.

"Listen," she says firmly. "If you don't wanna get hurt, then all you gotta do, is exactly as I say, understand?"

Liam doesn't answer her. He continues to frown and glares straight forwardly into her eyes severely.

"Not talking eh?" Allison gives a devilish smile before tapping Liam hard on the cheek, almost like a slap.

Liam lets his head fall to the side weakly and watches her as she walks off, over to a box.

"What is that?" Liam asks, dullness being heard in his voice.

"This?" Allison asks. "Right... its too dark in here for you to see properly isn't it? Well, let me give you some light."

Allison turns the knob on the box, which sends electric through the wired chains and into Liam's body, shocking him painfully. Liam grunts a little to the small shock of electricity and looks up to Allison, who stands near the electric box with a smug look on her face.

"Now you know what this box is," Allison says, beginning her speech. "I'm wildly guessing you'll talk now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Dead or Alive:**

"What do you want from me?" Liam asks, lifting his head up to look at Allison with his painful eyes.

"I've already told you," Allison replies as she takes small steps towards him, patting her electrical control pad on the palms of her hands.

"And I've already told you," Liam answers back. "I'm not saying anything."

"Well," Allison begins. "That's not hurting anyone but you."

She turns the dial on the control pad, sending a shock of electricity through the wired chains that's holding Liam imprisoned to the wall. Liam tenses his muscles and scrunches his face as he tries to take the pain. Allison analyses his expressions and smirks to herself.

"You're stronger than you look," she says as she turns the dial back, stopping the electricity.

Liam pants hard a few times for air, but then slows down and softens his need as he catches his breath quickly.

"What's it going to take to get anything out of you?" She asks him, stepping closer so he can see her as he holds his head down weakly.

"I-I'm not going to -" Liam cuts himself off by taking in a deep breath. "To tell you a-anything."

"Like I said Liam," Allison says before placing her hand back on the dial. "You're only hurting yourself."

She turns the dial to a much more powerful shock, sending the strong electricity wave through the wired chains once again, and to Liam's body.

Liam grunts and let's out a loud cry for help. Allison's grin gets bigger as she continues to turn the dial up, making the shock of electricity become unbearable - which forces a yelp to come from Liam, also making his muscles tense much more than before, and his begs for her to stop are starting to kick in.

"Guys, I was hoping you'd take me up on my other offer," Stiles says as you arrive at Eichen House.

You close your eyes whilst leaning on the car door for support, and let out a sigh of distraught. Stiles looks towards you and observes your weak, but noticeably distressing sigh.

"(Y/N)," he says softly.

"Don't do that," you tell him as you open your eyes and look to him with a firm expression.

"Do what?" He asks.

"And don't play it innocent," you give him a cold look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles informs you.

"You," you begin explaining. "Using that soft tone on me, trying to make me feel bad for sending you back here."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel -"

"You know what Stiles," you cut him off. "You can act all depressed, stressed and innocent, but we know you're not. That's why we're sending you back here, is that a good enough explanation for you?"

"Hey (Y/N)," Derek calls you from the passenger seat. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" You ask, stupidly. "How can I calm down when my boyfriend is being possessed by a damn Banshee and is getting shoved back into a mental institution, we haven't had a call back from Liam and we have no clue where he is, we have no idea what we're supposed to do and that we don't even know if we can figure all of this shit out?!"

Scott - who is sat in the drivers seat - turns around to face you, and then bows his head in shame after looking to Derek too.

"Yeah," you point out. "You even know I'm right Scott."

Derek looks to Scott once you say his name, and Scott looks up to him.

"Don't you tell me, that the alpha of the pack, the leader of your group and Stiles' brotherly-like best friend, is giving up?" Derek says.

"I, man... I don't know," Scott sighs and looks back down.

"You don't know?" Stiles asks from in the back with you. "You don't fucking know? It's either you've given up or you haven't Scott, which one is it?"

"I don't know!" Scott yells at him whilst lifting his head up to look directly at Stiles. "Why do you always throw these life or death questions at me Stiles?!"

"Because this is a matter, of life and death," Stiles replies, looking firmly at Scott and then looking away out the window.

Scott pauses for a second, thinking. Derek looks to you and nods, agreeing with Stiles' statement that this is 'a matter of life and death.'

You agree too, but you don't want to show it as you're mad with Stiles, for no particular reason.

"So," Isaac interrupts everyone's silent thoughts as he sits up straight from my Stiles' side. "Is he going back in here, or have we changed our minds? Again?"

"Isaac, don't pressure Scott like that," Derek tells him. "It's his best friend and there is obviously going to be some difficulties deciding if or if not he should put him back in there."

"No," Scott says. "There are no difficulties. He's going back in there."

Stiles gives Scott a dismayed, confounded but also a stormy glare before pushing Isaac back in his seat and climbing over him; opening the car door and getting out.

"Stiles!" Derek calls out to console him as he knows what Scott had just said wasn't very pleasant.

You take in a deep breath and exhale loudly with frustration, also opening your side of the car and stepping out to look ahead and see Stiles leaning against the car bonnet. You make your way over and stand in front of him. Stiles doesn't lift his head to look at you, neither his eyes show an interest.

"Stiles," you say with a gentle tone, trying to get his attention.

"Don't do that," he tells you firmly.

"Do what?" You ask, but then realise that he's rein-acting what you were doing just a moment ago. "Stiles."

"No (Y/N), I don't care whether or not you meant how you were behaving earlier. I don't care whether or not Scott trusts me. I don't care whether or not you like me anymore, and I don't care whether or not you put me back into this mental institution," Stiles tells you angrily.

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing escapes your lips.

Stiles let's out a quick chuff or fake laughter before saying, "Exactly. You don't even know what to say now."

"I just..." you no longer having anything to say.

"You just what?" Stiles waits for you to finish off your sentence, but with his tone of voice and his amusingly tempestuous expression, you can tell he already knows you still don't have anything to say but is just trying to get something out of you to prove he's right again.

You go to open your mouth to speak again, but you get cut off by a boisterous sound coming from a gap in-between the Eichen House buildings; almost like an alleyway.

"What was that?" You hear Isaac ask in the car to Derek and Scott.

Your eyes look to them through the windshield for a split second, before looking straight back to Stiles - who finally lifts his head and interacts with the world going on around him.

Stiles looks towards the alleyway, and squints his eyes to get a better look.

"What is it?" You ask as you notice his face starting to drop.

"Get back in the car," he tells you.

"What?" You ask confused.

"Get back in the car! Quick!" He tells before grabbing you by your arm and running towards the car door.

"Come on! Hurry up!" You hear Scott shout from inside the car whilst Stiles tries to open the car door.

"What are you doing?!" You yell at him as his hands keep missing the door handle.

"I-I can't open the door! My hand won't stop shaking," he tells you, continuing to try.

"Ugh, move!" You yell and push his hand away, grabbing the door handle and opening the car door.

You slide yourself inside and look to Stiles, waiting for him to get in too. Stiles bends down to get in, but then he quickly looks up at you.

"What is it? Come on," you tell him, but Stiles carries on staring at you, his face dropping even more. "Stiles we haven't got time for this!"

Just at that moment, Stiles is dragged out of the car by his leg and across the floor.

"Stiles!" You yell and try to reach out for his hand, but it's too late.

Stiles turns himself around on the floor to see what was dragging him.

"A werewolf?" He asks himself quietly before actually realising another werewolf is in town.

Stiles gasps as the werewolf look down at him and howls loudly.

"A werewolf!" Stiles yells, informing you, Scott, Isaac and Derek.

Scott jumps out of the car and dashes towards the werewolf and Stiles, followed by Derek and not surprisingly along by Isaac. You get out of the car, but debates whether or not you should run in to try and help too, or would you just be getting in the way.

The werewolf sees Scott, Derek and Isaac sprinting towards him, and he drops Stiles' leg before preparing himself. Stiles scampers back in fear and starts hyperventilating. You notice Stiles struggling to breathe, and you know he's having one of his panic attacks. You quickly jump back into the car, searching for Scott's back with his inhaler in to give to Stiles.

Scott leaps in the air, and punches the werewolf in the face. Followed by Derek, who lunges himself into the werewolf's body - making them both fall to the floor. Isaac then comes in, and helps Derek off the floor. The werewolf grunts as he stands back up quickly - not giving Scott, Derek or Isaac a chance to defeat him - and launches himself at Derek, hurling him to the floor and then grabs Isaac by his throat. Scott throws a punch at the werewolf's torso, winding him and making him drop Isaac.

You finally find Scott's bag and rummage through it, immediately finding his inhaler and stepping back out of the car to face Stiles - who is still having trouble breathing. You run over and bend down to him, giving him the inhaler and helping him use it. Once he takes in a few extravasates and a couple of deep breaths afterwards, you hold him by his upper arm, helping him stand from the floor.

As Scott throws another punch at the werewolf, the werewolf realises that he's becoming weak to the strength of Scott's hits and the energy he's used trying to get Derek and Isaac off his back. He looks up and sees you with Stiles' arm around your shoulders, and cooks up a plan.

"Are you alright?" You ask Stiles.

"Much better," he replies and gives you a smile.

You smile back and lean your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes as you both fall into a small hug.

Just then, you open your eyes and see the werewolf dashing towards you, and Scott, Derek and Isaac sprinting after it.

Your face drops and turns a pale colour. You feel as though your heart has stopped beating and that you've stopped breathing all together. Everything seems quiet, you can barely hear as you stand like a statue, mortified by the fact a beast is running towards you and you're probably about to die.

"No!" You hear Stiles shout.

The werewolf leaps, about to pounce on his prey - you. Stiles grabs your still body, pushing you out of the way and making you fall to the floor. You look up and see Stiles standing in front of you, protecting you.

"Stiles!" You scream.

Stiles lifts him arm up, covering his face and squints his eyes, waiting for the werewolf to attack him. But instead, it doesn't.

Stiles slowly removes his arm from his sight, to see Scott, Derek and Isaac standing in front of him, speechless.

"What?" Stiles asks. "What happened?"

The three of them - still speechless - look down to the floor and Stiles' eyes follow. The werewolf is on the floor, unconscious. None of them know whether or not he's dead or alive. You open your eyes from your wince and dreadful thoughts of Stiles being killed, and see the werewolf lying on the ground in front of Stiles.

"W-what happened?" You hesitate to ask as the boys look startled.

"Stiles," Scott finally says, still staring intensely at the werewolf on the floor.

"Me?" Stiles asks. "What did I do?"

"The werewolf launched for you," Derek begins explaining. "Scott, Isaac and I were running after him, trying to prevent him from killing you. But, you didn't need us to help you."

"I what?" Stiles asks with a tone of stupidity. "Are you crazy?! Of course I needed you three to help me!"

"No," Isaac answers. "You didn't."

"You lifted your arm Stiles. Once you did and the werewolf leaped for you, a force stopped him from attacking you. A powerful force that we could see with our own eyes," Scott continues explaining. "It was blue...ish. It was strong. I could sense the power from all the way over here. That power of force hit the werewolf, making him unconscious."

"Maybe even dead," Derek jumps in.

"You protected yourself, using the Banshee's force," Isaac tells him.

"I did?" Stiles asks, astonished.

All of a sudden, you're starting to feel a little frightened of Stiles, so you crawl back a bit more away from him.

"The question is," Derek starts. "How?"

"I already fucking told you!" Liam shouts at Allison, making her smile to his angry tone. "I'm not saying anything! So you may as well just let me go."

"Let you go?" Allison asks and laughs a little. "If you don't speak, I'm still not letting you go. I'll just kill you instead."

"Kill me?" Liam gulps.

"Yes, and it won't be pretty either. I'll make it as painful as possible," Allison smirks as she can see by Liam's face that he's re-thinking whether or not he should say anything. "So, I'm going to ask you the questions one more time. Where is Scott and what's his plan?"

"Plan? I don't know what you're talking about," Liam says weakly, knowing she's going to electrocute him even though he's telling the truth.

"Lying isn't going to get you very far," she tells him.

"I'm not lying!" Liam uses his last bit of energy to yell at her.

"Shouldn't have wasted that," she tells him as she turns the dial.

Liam growls as the electric light travels through the wires and then hits his body, making him scream in excruciation.

"If only Scott were to rescue you Liam," Allison says amusingly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Game On:**

You stare intimately at Stiles, not taking your eyes off of him. The emotion of fear can be felt spreading across your whole body, almost making you feel paralysed.

Stiles doesn't say much to any of you. He's speechless himself.

Scott, Derek and Isaac, all still stand, stunned to the use of the Banshee's powers by Stiles to help protect himself and you. Isaac glances down at the werewolf that had been hit by the force, but then quickly looks back up at Stiles.

"Okay," Stiles says, breaking the silence. "Can you all, you know, stop staring at me like that?"

"How can we not?" Isaac asks, still confusingly but astonishingly glaring at him.

"You used the Banshee's powers," Scott tells him, not blinking and keeping his eyes wide open to his amazement. "You used them without actually bringing the Banshee forward to take control."

"I know!" Stiles yells, getting frustrated, but then clears his throat a little as he didn't mean to shout at Scott. "I know," he adds calmly to make himself sound apologetic.

"You need to stay here," Derek tells him.

"What?" Stiles asks, confused. "Why? I can help you, I just proved it."

"Yeah you proved it," Derek says quickly. "Without even knowing you proved it."

Stiles sighs, looking down to the werewolf, as he knows Derek is right.

"You need to stay here," Derek repeats.

Stiles doesn't say anything. He continues to stare down at the werewolf as an overwrought expression starts to appear on his face.

"Stiles," Scott steps forward and Stiles looks up to him slowly. "You'll be safe here."

"Safe?" Stiles asks with a tone of obtuseness. "I'm sorry but have you forgotten what happened last time I was in here?"

"You're the one that gave us this opportunity," Derek tells him.

"Yeah but I never meant for you to actually take this opportunity," Stiles tells him.

Whilst Scott, Derek and Stiles have a loud - what they call - 'discussion,' Isaac notices you still down on the floor, looking away from Stiles. He makes his way over to you, exiting himself from their argument and bends down, gesturing his hand out for you to grasp.

You look up to him with dire visage, and takes hold of his hand. Isaac helps you up and gives you a sweet smile, making you flash a little simper as you tuck your hair behind one ear.

Scott's eyes manoeuvre from Stiles, to behind him, noticing the engaging tension being transferred to one another by you and Isaac. Stiles notices Scott's glare behind him and at you both, and turns his head to look behind himself.

"Stiles no!" Scott yells, trying to prevent him from catching your charming exchanges.

Stiles sees you, and you look up to him to notice the arouse of distraught on his facial expression.

"Stiles," you say, trying to keep him calm... but his need to fight Isaac is taking over his hurt emotion.

Stiles furiously looks Isaac up and down, before marching over and standing face to face with him.

"I've seen, how you and (Y/N) have been acting around each other. Yeah, you know even when I was unconscious, I could feel the sexual vibe you gave off," Stiles tells Isaac with a strong tone of anger. "That's my girlfriend. My girlfriend. So why don't you just back off, and stop hinting and flirting with her?"

"I'm not hinting and flir -"

"Don't give me that bullshit," Stiles cuts Isaac off. "Do you understand Isaac?"

Isaac glares at Stiles, and then begins to laugh. "You really think you can take on a werewolf?"

Scott and Derek's faces drop, as they know that Stiles can't take on a werewolf... but the Banshee can.

"No," Stiles answers amusingly. "But now I can."

"Now?" Isaac asks, confused.

The confusion is put to understanding immediately as Stiles' eyes turn fully white once again.

You gasp and back away, bumping into the car as you withdraw.

"Do you really think, that I can't take you on?" Stiles asks Isaac as a grin spreads across his face.

"I-I uh..." Isaac doesn't know what to say.

Stiles' grin loses its tensity rapidly, and he lifts his hand up slowly. Derek intakes a quick puff of air as he realises what Stiles is about to do.

"No!" He yells as he tries to warn Isaac, but it's too late.

A big, blue colour force is sent from Stiles' hand, and to Isaac's body. You gasp - covering your mouth with your hands - as Isaac flies through the air and lands around 10 metres away from the four of you.

Stiles heard your sudden gasp, and turns his head to face you. You close your eyes, trying not to accept the fact that Stiles is about to hurt you... or maybe even kill you.

"Stiles stop!" You hear Scott shout, still with your eyes closed.

You hear footsteps pattering on the floor, but you're not sure whether or not they're Stiles' or Scott's. They're quick, sharp, and sound like they're coming from far away.

'They're Scott's.'

"Scott no!" Derek shouts, trying to stop him from saving you.

You open your eyes slightly, to see Derek standing from afar (where he was standing before you closed your eyes), Stiles in front of you, glaring his fully white eyes deeply into yours, and Scott, running from behind Stiles towards you both.

"You know what he can do!" Derek yells.

Scott stops running and stares at you and Stiles, before looking back to Derek. "Yeah, and you know what he can do. He'll hurt (Y/N) without even thinking twice about it."

"I think he's already thinking twice about it," you all hear Isaac say as he walks towards the four of you, holding his side with a tender look on his face.

You look back to Stiles after quickly glancing at Isaac, and sees that he's still glaring into your eyes. Your breath is fast and jagged, but you try to gulp down your fear of Stiles.

Stiles tilts his head to the side slowly, keeping his focus on you at all times. Confusion spreads across your emotions as Stiles continues to stare, but tilts his head as though he has something to say.

"S-Stiles," you stutter. "Is that you?"

Stiles doesn't say anything. He keeps his eyes locked onto yours and leans in slowly.

"Stiles," you say quietly before the heat of his breath touches your lips.

His lips are inches from yours, his heavy breathing makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand and a tingle flow down your spine. He tilts his head up a little, to connect his lips to yours... but you pull back and bow your head.

"Do you love me?" He asks you, and you look back up to him.

His eyes are still fully white. You take in a deep inhale of frustration and hold your breath for a second before letting the gulp of air out slowly.

"Do you love me?" Stiles repeats.

"I do," you tell him, your voice becoming weak. "But I don't love this you."

"This me?" He asks, slightly turning his head to the side to look over his shoulder at Scott, Derek and Isaac.

"Yes this you," you reply and let out a sigh before starting your journey over to the three.

Stiles grabs your arm tightly, making you jump and stop the beginning of your walk. Your breathing becomes quick as you try to disconnect his hand from your arm, and you look up to him with a panicked look.

Stiles has his head bowed down, but slowly lifts it up, looking at you with his glowing whites.

"Stiles," you gulp. "Please let me go."

Stiles tilts his head slightly to the side in the act of confusion, and his grip becomes tighter.

"Ow..." you whimper quietly, but Scott, Derek and Isaac hear you and all three hesitate to come over to help.

"Stiles!" Scott shouts, deciding not to be thrown back by force.

Stiles turns his head and glares at Scott, whilst slightly glancing at the other two.

"Let her go," Derek orders him.

An evil smirk begins to spread across Stiles' face, and his eyes dim down back to his normal brown colour.

"Stiles?" You ask, not knowing whether or not it's really him due to his smug look.

Stiles looks back at you and shakes his head before pulling you closer to him, your bodies touching.

"Y-you're not Stiles," you figure out, and notice his grin getting progressively bigger.

You wish you knew how to control the supernatural creatures, but you're not quite sure on how to work your abilities.

"You mean, this me?" Stiles sarcastically asks.

You feel your heart racing, pumping so hard and fast that it's making you think that you're going to have some sort of heart-attack, and that it leaping from your chest is actually a possibility.

"Afraid are you?" Stiles asks, already knowing the answer.

"What do you want?" You ask firmly, feeling a little bit of power invading your petrified emotion.

"What I want," Stiles begins explaining. "Is revenge."

"Revenge?" You ask. "On who? Or what?"

"Nah," Stiles answers. "I'm not going to give you that information."

"Why not?" You ask, and Stiles' grin spreads back onto his face.

"Because," he starts. "All you and your little friends do, is help everyone. Little do you realise that you ruin, not help."

"How do we ruin?" Scott asks as he's the one that wants to help people the most.

Stiles looks over to Scott and smiles devilishly. "Now why would I tell you?"

Scott goes to answer back, but stops as he knows why the Banshee wouldn't notify them on things they could improve on.

"Listen," you say, resoluteness in your tone. "You get the hell out of my boyfriends body."

Stiles looks back to you and pulls a fake pitiful expression. "Thought you didn't love him?"

"I do love him," you tell him stubbornly.

Stiles begins to chuckle to himself as your anger and rage start to boil inside you. Your face begins to scrunch timidly whilst watching the Banshee take over Stiles. You clench your fists tightly as Stiles stops laughing and gives you a diabolical look.

Just at that moment, you grab onto Stiles' head, pressing your palms forcefully against his skull.

"Ow!" He shouts in pain.

"(Y/N)!" Scott yells. "What are you doing?!"

Your face becomes more intense as your palms gain more and more pressure onto his head. Stiles whimpers as he falls to his knees, making himself look cowardly weak. You tower over him, still latching the palms of your hands onto his head.

"Leave," you say firmly.

Stiles' eyes open wide as he takes in a deep inhale of air before his eyes turn fully white again. Just as they turn white, you let go of his head and Stiles falls the rest of the way down from his knees, to the ground.

Scott, Derek and Isaac all run over and bend down to see if Stiles is alright.

"What did you do?" Derek asks, looking up to you.

You don't answer, you just continue to stand and stare down at the weak, empty looking body of Stiles. You know that the powers of the Controller took over you, but you let it anyway.

"I uh... I think we should take him inside," Isaac suggests.

Scott and Derek both look up to Isaac and give him a 'not now,' look.

"So what, have we changed our minds now?" Isaac asks, not knowing whether or not you're all putting Stiles back into the mental institution or not.

Derek doesn't answer to Isaac's question, and instead looks to Scott for the reply. Scott let's out a discomforted sigh, and then looks back down to Stiles' unconscious body.

"Help me lift him," he says to Derek.

"You don't need my help, you're a werewolf," Derek tells him.

"Not funny," Scott gives a fake laugh. "Just help me lift him and then I'll carry him inside."

"Looks like Scott isn't coming to the rescue," Allison jokes.

"Great," Liam says sarcastically. "Now can you let me go?"

"Actually," Allison says, then pauses to think.

"What is it?" Liam asks as he lifts his head up, his mood lifting a little as he's hoping she'll give in.

"Maybe I will let you go," she suggests.

"You will?" Liam asks, astonished. "I mean uh... please."

Allison laughs to Liam's dork moment, and switches the electrical power off. She makes her way over to Liam and unchains his legs and arms, making him drop to the floor.

Liam lands his fall on all fours, looking up to Allison slowly. She stands above him, looking down at him with a roguish grin. Liam hesitates, but stands and faces her.

"You owe me," she tells him with a playful tone. "So, here's what I want."

"Yeah?" Liam waits for her to speak.

"I want you, to give a message to Scott," she informs him.

"What's the message?" Liam asks with a hint of paranoia within his voice, not really wanting to know.

Allison waits before replying, creating a dramatic pause and then smirks as she says with an amusing tone, "Game on."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Messenger:**

"What happened just then?" Isaac asks you whilst Scott and Derek both take Stiles into Eichen House.

"N-nothing," you lie as you fold your arms, trying to hide your prevarication.

Isaac let's out a gentle laugh, knowing 100% that you're lying as he can hear your heart beat. Your face drops once you realise why he's laughing, and you finally remember that he's a werewolf.

"I'm sorry," you apologise for lying, but you really don't want to tell Isaac about your Controller powers taking over you.

"There's no need to apologise," Isaac tells you before giving a sweet smile.

You return a smile, but then bow your head immediately after flashing it; Isaac notices the lack of communication between you both.

"Hey," he says softly to calm your wracked nerves. "It's alright to smile. Just because Stiles is a little stubborn, doesn't mean you can't speak with me."

"It's not just that," you tell him, taking in a jagged inhale.

"Then, what else?" Isaac asks.

You frustratingly close your eyes and let out your jagged inhale, and Isaac observes your mood.

"(Y/N)," he says. "Why are you so tense?"

"How can I not be tense?" You ask him, frowning in stupidity. "Everything feels like it's falling apart."

"Don't talk like that," he says. "The way you think will affect your attitude, and then the way you deal with situations."

"Well, it's too late for positive thinking now," you tell him.

Just then, Scott and Derek approach you and Isaac with disappointed looks spread across their faces.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asks them.

"Nothing," Scott answers and let's out a soft but detectable sigh. "It's just, seeing Stiles being taken away from us in the state he's in, and the way he really wanted to help, it kinda hurt."

"Oh..." Isaac drags out, understanding. "I get it. It must have been hard."

"Yeah," Scott replies and gets back into the car without saying anything else to the three of you.

"Jesus," Isaac whispers to himself. "Is he alright?"

"If you knew Stiles like he does, then you'd understand," Derek tells him.

"I do understand," Isaac points out. "It's just I'm not really convinced that it hurt him as much as he says it does. I think he's hurt about something else too."

"Like what?" You ask.

"Like... maybe that he's afraid and he's hurt that he may not be able to figure this out," Isaac gives a suggestion, replying to your question.

"Well," you say. "Let's see."

You open the car door and bend down to make your face clear to Scott. He looks to you with a dull expression.

"Can we talk?" You ask him, and he nods in reply.

You get inside the car, sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door to create a private chat without Derek and Isaac.

"What's up?" You ask him, and Scott looks to you with a 'really?' look. "Not like what's up, but like... what's up?" You laugh.

"Not funny (Y/N)," Scott tells you, his voice being the same as his expression, dull.

You sigh to yourself before thinking about how to rephrase your question to a more appropriate and understanding one. It takes you a good couple of seconds before having the right kind of question to ask.

"Scott," you say softly to comfort his mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he tells you.

"Are you lying?" You ask.

"Why would I lie?" He answers impolitely as he looks to you with displeased look.

"I don't know," you reply quietly, a little bit confused and alarmed by Scott's rudeness.

Scott lets out a gentle exhale whilst closing his eyes to clear his mind.

"I'm sorry," he apologises.

"It's okay," you say immediately after his apology, feeling pushed away from him. "I think I'm gonna leave you alone for a bit."

As you're about to open the car door to get out, Scott grabs onto your forearm lightly.

"Please stay," he whispers. "I need someone to talk to."

You nod to him for a reply, understanding and letting go of the car door. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Thank you," he says gratefully.

"No need to thank me," you tell him and give him a smile.

Scott smiles back to you for not even a second, and then sighs in frustration, placing his forehead on the car wheel.

"Scott, Stiles is going to be okay," you tell him, knowing that he's stressed out about the fact Stiles is being taken over by a Banshee wanting revenge.

"Is he though?" Scott doubts as he lifts his head, looking straight at you.

"Hey," you say firmly, stopping his negative thinking. "You're the one that always gives us a boost and advice telling us to think positive, so now you need to take in your own words."

"I just don't understand what there is to be positive about anymore," Scott mumbles, placing his head back onto the car wheel.

"There's Liam," you tell him. "He's looking for the school year book right now. He could find the Banshee and we can all stop him. It may take a while, but it's better than just giving up."

"You're right," Scott agrees, lifting his head from the wheel once again.

"We can do this," you encourage him.

Scott nods, again in agreement.

Just then, Derek taps on the car window behind you, making you jump. You turn back so you're not facing Scott anymore, and give Derek a glare.

"Are you done?" You faintly hear him from the other side.

You sigh - rolling your eyes - and gesture your hand for them the get in the backseats of the car. Once Derek opens the car door and slides himself in, you hear Isaac moan and groan. "Why do I have to sit in the back again?"

"Stop being a big baby," Derek laughs.

"Where are we even going?" Isaac asks as he too, slides himself into the car.

"To the school," Scott answers. "To help Liam."

Scott starts the ignition, making it click and rumble as the car engine begins. He checks his mirrors before slowly pulling out of the Eichen House car park, but suddenly...

Liam bashes into the car, startling you, Scott, Derek and Isaac.

"Liam?" Scott questions quietly, but also baffled. "Liam!" He realises.

Scott immediately stops the car, getting out and running up to Liam - who stands in front of the car - and becomes face to face with him, eager to know what he has found. You watch as they both exchange their speech, but you don't really know what they're saying.

'Derek and Isaac will!' - you think.

You quickly turn around from the passenger seat to face them, making them look to you confusingly.

"Can you listen to what they're saying?" You ask, pointing at your own ears for an obvious clue to what you're talking about.

"Of course we can," Derek replies and focuses on them through the windshield.

You wait impatiently as their conversation looked both intriguing, and disturbing.

"They're saying something about Allison," Derek informs you and Isaac with a confounded expression.

"Allison?" You ask, surprised. "Why?"

Isaac sits back in his seat, not saying much as he bows his head in sorrow. You notice Isaac's upsetting vibe being given off straight away, and gasp as you remember that Allison and Isaac both had a 'thing' before she died. You open your mouth to say something - anything - but Derek stops you with an obtrusive glare.

"If it's anything important," Derek tries to get back to the real matter. "Then Scott will let us know. If it's nothing to worry about, then nobody needs to panic or get emotional, alright?" Derek looks directly at Isaac after suggesting what and what not everyone should be getting worried or emotional about.

Isaac takes a while to agree, but finally nods his head to Derek.

You look back through the windshield at Scott and Liam, and Scott's face drops, looking stunned.

"What is it? What are they saying?" You ask.

"I, I don't know," Derek tells you, trying to listen. "I was talking to Isaac."

Just then, Scott turns slowly - still with that stunned look spread across his face - and walks back to the car; Liam follows behind him. Scott opens the car door, getting inside and sitting still for the amount of time it took Liam to get in the backseats with Derek and Isaac.

"Scott," you get his attention. "What is it?"

Scott turns his head to you, looking directly at your bewildered face with his shocked expression. "I-It's Allison."

Your first instinct was to look back at Isaac, to see him tilt his head down in the act of despair. You quickly look back up to Scott, pretending you didn't notice Isaac's grief to make him feel a little better and a little less intimidatingly embarrassed.

"What about Allison?" Derek asks as he looks to his side at Liam - who instantly turns his head away from Derek - acting as though he didn't see him.

"She's... alive," Scott finally announces to you all, making Derek nearly choke on his breath, Isaac to immediately lift his head up in astonishment, Liam to feel less pressured and you to nearly faint.

"How is this possible?" Derek asks, stupefaction being heard within his tone.

"I'm not sure," Scott replies. "But we're going to find out."

"How?" You ask.

Scott looks to you with a slight smirk appearing on his face... "Stiles," he informs you.

I'm so sorry for the late Chapter guys, I've been super busy! Hope you enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - The Game:**

"Stiles?" Derek asks, confused.

"Yeah," Scott reassures him that he had heard him properly.

"How are we going to use Stiles? We just put him into the mental institution," Derek tells him.

"I know that," Scott says.

"So, how?" Derek asks.

Scott pauses, thinking for a moment. You have the same thought processing in your mind as Derek.

'How on Earth are we going to use Stiles if he's in the mental institution? Bare in mind we only just sent him off. Not only that, but what if Stiles doesn't actually help, and instead, ruins our plan by standing for the wrong side?'

"So," Isaac begins. "What's the plan?"

"We break in, get Stiles, and break out," Scott gives a brief, blunt answer.

"No shit genius," Derek says sarcastically.

Liam chuckles a little and then leans forward in his seat, his eyes telling you that he's got something to say.

"What is it Liam?" You ask him, making everyone else in the car look to him.

"I uh..." Liam feels a bit patronised. "I think we should use Lydia."

"Lydia?" Isaac asks. "Why?"

"She's a Banshee isn't she?" Liam hints.

"So?"

"So... is the one possessing Stiles," Liam sends a conclusion through Isaac's mind.

You gasp as you realise that Liam could be right, and using Lydia could be the answer. You take out your phone from your back pocket quickly, dialling Lydia's number in.

"Hello?" You say. "Lydia! Hey. Um... could you meet us outside of Eichen House?"

*A few moments later...*

You all impatiently wait for Lydia to arrive, and Derek shakes his head in disappointment.

"What?" Scott asks him.

"This plan sucks," he replies.

"Hey..." Liam drags on, feeling offended.

"Have you got a better plan?" Isaac asks him, and Derek looks to him with a displeased expression. "Guess not," Isaac concludes.

"Guys, stop with the tensioning -"

You get cut off as bright lights beam through the car, making your eyes squint. You hear the sound of a car engine switch off, and someone - Lydia - gets out of her car, closing the door.

"Finally," Isaac is relieved.

Lydia makes her way over to Scott's car, and all five of you get out to meet with her.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Lydia asks.

"We need you to try and connect with the Banshee that's possessing Stiles," Liam informs her.

"So, because I'm a Banshee, you think I'll be able to have some sort of connection with the Banshee possessing Stiles?" She asks with a tone of stupidity in her voice.

"Why doesn't anyone think my plans are good?" Liam asks as he looks around at all of you.

"I think it's a great plan," you back him up. "Besides, we have no other plan. Liam thought out side the box, which is what we all need to be doing. So far, none of us have, and we're losing the game."

"Game?" Liam remembers. "Scott!"

"What?" Scott answers.

"I need to speak with you," Liam tells him and pulls him aside whilst you, Derek and Isaac try to talk some sense into Lydia.

"Uh, I need to um..."

"Liam are you alright?" Scott asks him.

"I-I'm fine I just, I forgot to tell you something... something that Allison told me to tell you," he replies.

Scott's face loses its tension once Liam mentions her name. "What was it?"

"She told me to tell you," Liam begins as he leans in closer to Scott and whispers, "Game on."

"Just think about it Lydia," you tell her. "Stiles' life is on the lines here, anything we can think of should be done."

"You're right," she says and closes her eyes, letting out a soft exhale of distress.

"What does she mean, game on?" Scott asks Liam confusingly.

"I'm not sure," he answers. "But I'm pretty positive that it's not a good thing."

"What isn't a good thing?" Derek asks from over by you, hearing the last bit of what Liam just said.

"Uh... Derek. Could you, you know," Scott says awkwardly as he gestures his hand, telling Derek to come over.

Derek makes his way over to Scott and Liam, and his face drops as Liam tells him what Allison had told him to tell you all.

"What?" Scott asks, noticing Derek's facial expressions. "You look like you know something."

"Allison's Aunt, Kate, used to play around like that," Derek answers.

"Play around?" Liam intriguingly asks.

"What does that mean?" Scott too, intriguingly asks.

"This is a game she wants to play," Derek notifies them. "I don't know how Allison plays it, but Kate used to blackmail, manipulate, deviously influence, make you pull the wrong ends of the strings, and much more within the game."

"Damn..." Liam says under his breath in shock.

"Like (Y/N) just said, we're losing the game. Not only with the possessing Banshee, by with Allison too, already," Derek induces.

Scott nods in agreement, and looks back over to you, Isaac and Lydia, noticing the three of you staring at him, waiting for him to explain. He lets out a sigh of frustration and begins walking over to you.

"Allison," he says, catching Lydia's attention.

"What about Allison?" Lydia asks, gulping down her emotions.

"She's alive," Scott informs you all. "And ready."

"Alive?!" Lydia yells. "No, this can't be happening."

"It is Lydia," Scott corrects her as Liam and Derek approach the four of you.

'Ready?' - you think.

"How is that even possible?" She asks, tears fulfilling her eyes and her voice getting weak.

"I have no idea," Scott answers. "But we're going to find out."

Sorry it's not as long as a Chapter like my usuals, but hope you enjoyed!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - The Banshee Connection:**

Sweat trickles down Stiles' forehead and slides down the shape of his brows. Light beams through his eye lids as he struggles to lift them, but manages to open his eyes just enough to faintly see what was going on. Confusion starts to spread across his dull face, as he realises he's lying down.

Stiles tries to lift his hands, but cannot as a thick, leather strap is holding them, and his feet down to the metal bed he's been placed on.

"What, what is this?" He asks breathlessly, turning his head to face straight, and notices the ceiling rushing past as he's being pushed.

"It's alright Mr Stilinski," he hears a male voice. "We're nearly there."

"Nearly there?" Stiles asks himself under his breath.

He tries to recall what had happened before all of this, but no memory comes to his mind. His body feels almost paralysed, and he can't move hardly any limbs; his muscles are weak.

"What happened to me?" He asks the male who's pushing him with a struggle to speak.

"You've been referred," the voice answers.

Stiles' eyes slowly look upwards to see the male. He notices that he's wearing a blue suit, like a nurses suit.

"I've been referred to the hospital?" He asks with a rough attempt to use his vocals.

"Not just any hospital," the male replies.

Stiles lets his head fall to the side effortlessly, and looks at the signs on the walls.

"A psychiatric ward," Stiles manages to read.

"Yep," the male says. "You've been referred to a mental hospital."

Stiles realises that the male is no ordinary nurse. He's a psychiatric nurse.

Stiles blinks slowly, and begins to notice that his sight is becoming blurred.

"Did you give me anything?" He asks.

"Give you anything?" The nurse asks confused. "Like, meds?"

"Yes," Stiles answers.

"No, not any meds yet," the nurse replies.

Stiles closes his eyes tightly, scrunching his face a little and then opens them wide, blinking lightly a few times. His sight is still blurred.

"What the hell," he mumbles to himself.

The nurse pushes the metal bed into a room, shutting the door behind him and locks it.

"Why did you lock the door?" Stiles asks.

"We can't let anyone get out now, can we?"

Stiles lifts his head up slightly, and sees two patients sitting on a bunk bed. The patients give Stiles an intimate glare, and Stiles let's his head flop back down into the bed in distress.

"Rightio," the nurse says before un-doing the leather straps and helps Stiles' weak body to sit up properly. "This is your new room."

Stiles looks around - his eyes feeling heavy - and looks back at the nurse. "This looks more like a prison cell."

"Hahaha," the nurse laughs. "You're a funny one."

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the nurse and gives him that 'It wasn't a joke,' look. The nurse gradually stops laughing as he notices Stiles' serious stare, and gulps down the awkwardness.

"Well, these are your new roommates, Charlie RedMore and Steve Campbell," the nurse introduces. "Guys, this is Stiles."

Charlie and Steve don't need to look to Stiles, as they already are glaring. Stiles gives them a little glare back, before pushing himself off the metal bed, stumbling due to his weakness. The nurse grabs hold of him just in time, and helps him over to his new bed.

"I don't know what you did to yourself son, but it must have nearly taken the life out of you," the nurse says quietly to Stiles to make it private.

"What I did to myself?" Stiles asks him. "I did nothing to myself. I don't even know what happened."

"Well you're seeing a psychiatrist in a moment, so he can get a full analysis of you," the nurse informs him. "We'll find out what happened to you."

Stiles nods at the nurse, and sits down slowly on the bed. He presses his palms into the mattress to feel whether or not the bed was comfortable... and it's not.

"Great," Stiles sighs to himself. "Some so called room that looks like a prison cell, two nut cases over there and a rock to sleep on," he mutters.

"Nut cases?" Charlie hears him. "You can't really say much considering you're here too, and can't remember shit."

Stiles glares at Charlie before his facial expressions drop. "H-how did you hear my conversation with the nurse? And how did you even hear what I was just muttering to myself?"

Charlie pauses for a second, and then shrugs his shoulders.

"No no," Stiles stops him. "You do know. I've seen that look many times on different people. That's the 'I know what but I don't know how or why,' look."

"You won't believe me," Charlie tells him. "That's why they put me in here."

"Who?" Stiles asks.

"My parents," he replies immediately as if he already knew what Stiles was going to ask, and then looks down to his fingers. "Sometimes, no matter how bizarre things get, you got to keep it to yourself," he says and clenches his fists so he can no longer see his fingers.

Stiles doesn't say anything for a few minutes, and let's Charlie have his quiet moment. Once Charlie is done with his menacing glare at his tensed fists, he looks up to Stiles, waiting for him to say something.

As soon as Stiles opens his mouth to speak, the nurse opens the door.

"Stiles," he says. "The psychiatrist wishes to see you now. Are you alright to stand by yourself?"

"I'm fine," Stiles tells him, not really knowing whether or not he's actually "fine."

He stands up from the so called bed and begins walking over to the door, only for his vision to become blurred again and his legs to give in; luckily right next to the nurse.

The nurse throws Stiles' arm around his shoulders - locking the door again behind him - and helps him walk to the psychiatrist's office.

"Are you okay now?" The nurse asks.

"I think so," Stiles replies, blinking a few times to get his vision back to normal.

The nurse releases Stiles' arm - letting him stand for himself - and taps his knuckles lightly on the office door.

"Come in," Stiles hears faintly, and looks to the nurse for instructions.

"Go ahead," the nurse gestures his arms out, notifying Stiles that it's alright to walk in.

Stiles turns the cold, rusty doorknob, and enters the office.

"I don't think this is going to work," Lydia says as she gives you a worried look.

"Just try, please," you beg.

Lydia takes in a deep breath, and let's it out slowly as she closes her eyes. You can tell by her tense expression, and her gently closed eyes that she's trying to contact the Banshee by using her senses.

"Is it working?" Liam asks, cutting off Lydia's focus.

You turn to Liam and give him a glare. Liam manoeuvres his intimidated look in his eyes, and faces Lydia - who gives him the same look as you.

"What?" Liam asks, not knowing what he's done wrong.

You shake your head as in to say 'nothing,' and let's out a frustrated exhale. You place your head in your hands, and sit with an irritated vibe.

"(Y/N), what's wrong?" Liam asks.

"Everything," you say firmly as you lift your head from your hands. "Everything!"

Liam jumps back a little to your shout and bows his head in disappointment. You massage the area between your brows, loosening your tight muscles.

"I'm sorry for shouting," you apologise to Liam.

"It's just everything is failing. We, are failing."

"Aw (Y/N), it's alright," he says as he grabs onto your hand. "We'll get through this all together. We'll get Stiles back. We'll make sure he's safe and make sure it won't take long. Time is ticking, but even so, our lives are just waiting to get better. So don't ever doubt anything, and don't ever think negative."

You smile in appreciation and pull Liam closer to you, giving him a big, grateful hug. Liam wraps his arms around you, hugging you back even tighter.

"Guys!" Lydia yells, getting yours, Liam's, Isaac's, Scott's and Derek's attention. "I think I've found something!"

"Where?!" Isaac asks with an enthusiastic tone.

"Not where you fool," Lydia laughs. "A connection."

"Connection? With the Banshee?" Derek asks.

"Yes," she replies and closes her eyes, trying to make the connection stronger.

You all stare intensely at Lydia, waiting for something extraordinary to happen.

"So uh... Stiles Stilinski?" The psychiatrist asks, not knowing whether or not he pronounced the name properly or even if that was his real name. "What happened to you? The nurse has told me you're weak, keeps on seeing blurry vision, keeps on collapsing... whys that?"

"I -" Stiles is cut off as Lydia makes a connection with the Banshee in Stiles' head. "..."

The psychiatrist gives Stiles a confused look as he immediately stopped talking and is now, staring into thin air.

"Mr Stilinski?" He asks, trying to get his attention.

Stiles doesn't answer. Instead, his eyes slowly manoeuvre to look directly into the psychiatrists eyes.

"Stiles?"

Stiles tilts his head to the side as though he didn't understand what the psychiatrist had just called him.

"Stiles?!"

Stiles' eyes change. The psychiatrists face drops as he sees the colour of Stiles' eyes go from brown, to clear white.

"What the..." the psychiatrist is speechless.

Within the speed of light, Stiles leaps over the desk, grasping the psychiatrist by his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Get off me!" He yells.

A smirks starts to spread across Stiles' face, and the psychiatrist closes his eyes, not looking at the white eyed Stiles.

"William," Stiles says, and the psychiatrist opens his eyes wide.

"How did you know my name?" He asks.

Stiles doesn't reply. Instead, his smirk progressively gets bigger.

The psychiatrist starts to ball out in tears as he knows this is the end for him.

"Please don't kill me," he begs, tears falling down his cheeks. "I have family!"

Just then, the psychiatrist saw something he wasn't supposed to see. Within his whole life, he's always known humans, and humans only. There before him, stood a monster.

"Oh please don't, please," he begs, crying. "No! Don't -"

That was the last cry heard from the psychiatrist.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - A Stiles Connection?:**

"I think I've made a connection," Lydia tells you all.

"How do you know?" Derek asks.

"I could hear something, or someone. It sounded a lot like Stiles," she explains.

"Stiles?" You ask, gasping.

"What is it?" Scott asks you, a worried look spreading across his face.

"She was meant to be contacting the Banshee, not Stiles," you tell him. "So, does that mean -"

Scott gasps too, cutting you off as he processes the same thought.

"What?" Isaac asks you both.

"Stiles is trapped," Scott informs.

"Yeah we know, in Eichen House," Isaac says.

"No," Scott says quickly, preventing them from thinking the wrong thing. "In his own mind. The Banshee has taken over and swapped positions with him."

"How did you work that out?" Derek intriguingly asks him.

"I didn't," he replies. "(Y/N) did."

"Think about it," you start to explain. "Lydia was meant to contact the Banshee that is in Stiles' mind, but instead ended up contacting Stiles. So, if the Banshee isn't the one trapped in his mind..."

"It must be Stiles," Derek finishes you off, understanding.

Lydia covers her mouth with her hands in shock. "Is Stiles in danger?"

"Not Stiles," Liam says, then takes a dramatic pause. "Everyone else."

The nurse waits patiently outside of the psychiatrists office for Stiles' session to end, and another nurse - a female nurse - walks up to him.

"Isn't he done yet?" She asks him.

The male nurse looks to her, and then at the patient she is holding by the arm, waiting for his session to start.

"Not yet," he says. "I think that kid Stiles, has a lot of issues he needs to sort out."

"He's never usually this long with any patient though, is he?" She asks.

"No he's not," he replies. "He never adds more time onto a sessions either, but you know the rules."

"I know I know," she groans. "Always obey Dr William's orders, never disturb him whilst he's working, and -"

"Never enter the office without permission," he cuts her off, finishing the rules.

She nods as she sits down on one of the waiting chairs, dragging the patient she holds down with her. The male nurse sighs to himself as he realises how long he's been standing, when he could have just sat down on the waiting chairs.

"Why don't you knock?" The female nurse asks.

"Because that'll be disturbing him," he answers.

"But it's for a good cause," she tells him.

"What 'good' cause is that?" He mimics.

"There are other patients waiting," she replies, and gestures for him to go ahead.

The male nurse pauses for a second, thinking.

"Alright," he says. "But if I get fired, I'm taking you down with me."

"Consider it done," she replies.

He looks to the office door, having a few moments of debating, but then steps forward; tapping lightly on the glass.

"Dr William?" He calls out, but there is no answer.

He looks back to the female nurse in confusion, and she shrugs her shoulders. "Knock again."

The male nurse knocks lightly on the door for the second time, and to their surprise, the door opens slightly.

"Dr William?" He asks, peering into the office, and then pushes the door open fully. "He's not in here."

"Where's the patient?" The female nurse asks.

He looks around the office room, and there is no sign of Dr William or Stiles anywhere. "I have no clue." He tells her, his voice a little shaky. "Where could they have gone?"

"Are there any other rooms they could have done their session in?" The female nurse asks.

"Not that I know of," he replies, continuing to search the room.

He lifts up a few books and papers, looking for anything - any sign, but there is none, until...

The male nurse begins to walk over to the bookshelves alongside the wall, but is stopped in his path as he realises he has stepped on something. He looks down slowly, to find a liquid type on the floor and now at the bottom of his shoe.

"What the?" He questions himself quietly as he lifts his leg, getting a better look at the liquid.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I'm not sure," he says, analysing it. "Could you turn on the light?"

The female nurse steps into the office, still latching onto the patients arm, not letting him go. She traces her hands along the wall until she feels a light switch, switching it on. The light fills the room, making the liquid clear to the male nurse.

"Oh my God!" He yells, scampering back from the pool of liquid.

"Is that -

"Blood," he finishes off the female nurse's sentence.

"So, does that mean -"

"Dr William is dead?" He finishes her off again.

There's a moment of silence within the office room, and then the male nurse finally replies to her question. "I think he may be."

"Does that mean I don't have to have any stupid sessions anymore?" The patient asks, relieved.

"Are you positive?" Lydia asks.

"Yes," you answer.

"Are you positive that you're positive?" She asks, worry within her tone.

"Lydia," you stop her. "I am positive."

"But what if it was just a miscommunication?" She asks. "For all anyone could know, Stiles might not have swapped positions with the Banshee."

"But what if he has been?" You ask, frustration being heard in your way of speaking, and Scott notices. "What if the Banshee has trapped Stiles in his own mind and we're standing here doing absolutely nothing about it?"

"(Y/N)," Scott stops you. "Relax."

"Relax?" You ask. "Are you serious?"

"You know what I mean," he replies.

"Calm down," Derek notifies you. "He means calm down."

You sigh furiously, and crawl back into the car, locking the door so no one else can get in.

"(Y/N)," you hear Scott faintly from the other side of the glass windows, but you don't answer.

Instead, you place your head on the car wheel in the act of distress; separating yourself from your so called 'reality.'

"She just needs time to herself," you hear Liam tell the rest, and then you close your eyes to clear your mind.

After a few minutes of relaxing, your eyes open timidly to the sound of your group outside of the car, arguing.

"What else are we supposed to do?!" Scott shouts at Derek. "(Y/N) is stressed out to hell, you just stand there either agreeing or disagreeing - most of the time disagreeing, Liam has been attacked and involved in some kind of game with a ghost of Allison, Isaac just wants to flirt with (Y/N), Lydia is doubting everything and I have no idea what the fuck is going on!"

"Maybe you should try to do something other than nothing!" Derek shouts back at Scott.

You let out a frustrated sigh and look up from the steering wheel, getting ready to try and stop their arguing until a loud, piercing noise is heard screeching through the sound waves within the air.

"Sirens?" You ask yourself.

Lydia stands still, squinting her eyes to the piercing sound, but Scott, Derek, Isaac and Liam, all covers their ears, howling in pain.

You gasp and quickly press the unlock button on the car... but it doesn't unlock.

"What the? Come on!" You shout, pressing the button again; still nothing happens.

You look up to Lydia - who looks to you through the windshield with a sharp visage - and confusion starts to spread across your face.

'What's going on?' - you think.

Suddenly, the entrance doors to Eichen House fling open, and out walks Stiles.

"Stiles?" You question yourself.

You look back to Lydia - who's eyes roll back - and falls to the floor.

"Lydia!" You scream from inside the car, and you try to open the car doors again; no luck. "Damn it!" You yell and look back up to see Stiles marching towards your friends.

You watch him intimately, as he stands near the car and glares at Scott, Derek, Isaac and Liam - who all still cover their ears to the sirens.

'That's why the sirens are on. Stiles got out! And Lydia, maybe she passed out because of the powers and forces from the Banshee was too strong for her.'

Stiles smirks a little, and lifts his hand up slowly.

"Oh no," you mumble to yourself, knowing what was about to happen.

A force is sent from Stiles' hand... but doesn't send them flying back. Your face drops as what you thought was going to happen, was wrong. You're glued to watch as the blue-like force circles around the four of them. The expression on Derek's face tells you immediately that he's going to try and test the force.

Derek uncovers his ears, but begins squinting and grunting to the sound of the sirens still echoing through the air.

"Derek!" You try and get him to hear to prevent him from doing something stupid, but your faint scream from inside the car cannot be heard against the sirens.

Derek sucks up the piercing sounds, and steps towards the blue-like force circulating them. Scott gestures his arm out, trying to get Derek to back away from the force but instead, Derek tries to push through... only to have a sharp, electrocute wave sent through him, making him fall the the floor.

"Derek!" You scream, trying to unlock the doors again.

Stiles hears your scream even through the sirens, and turns his head to look at you; seeing you try to unlock the doors. An evil grin slowly emerges on his face, and you realise his smart-ass look.

'It was him! He's the reason I can't unlock the doors. He's using his powers to keep the doors locked, so I can't get out of this damn car!' - you figure out.

Stiles begins walking over to the car, and steps through the door, almost like he's a ghost! To your amazement, you sit frozen, with a dropped jaw.

Stiles sits down in the passenger seat and gives you another smart-ass look before opening his mouth to speak.

"What you did to me," he begins to say. "Was not very pleasurable."

"I-I uh... how, how did you do that?" You struggle to ask due to your speechless astonishment that still flows through your mind and expressions.

Stiles gives a small chuckle, and leans in closer to you. You lean back so you're at the same distance from one another that you were a second ago, and he leans in closer to you again. This time, you can't move back as you're already leaning against the car door.

"I can do, whatever the hell I want," Stiles says roughly with a smirk.

You don't say anything. You sit with a struggle to process words in your mind.

"So, as I was saying," Stiles starts saying again. "What did you do to me?"

"W-what I did to you?" You ask.

Stiles waits for a better answer, and you sigh lightly.

"I really, don't know what I did to you," you tell him.

"I don't believe you," he says.

"Listen," you begin. "I have no idea what I did to you. I have no idea why you're possessing my God damn boyfriend. And, I have no fucking idea why it even matters what I did to you anyway."

"It matters!" He yells at you.

"Why?" You ask.

Stiles backs away from you and leans back in the passenger seat. You notice his hesitation to tell you why, which makes you more intrigued to know.

"So, why?" You ask again.

"Because..." he begins to explain.

Sorry for the late Chapter, but hope you enjoy!


End file.
